Criado por ¿los Potter?
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: ¿Y sí James protegió a Harry y no Lily? ¿Y tenía una familia de la que no sabíamos? Harry no fue criado por Petunia, sino alguien que lo quería ¿Cómo sería la vida de nuestro salvador favorito? Parte I de la serie Criado por los Potter. ¡Terminado!
1. Prólogo

_31 de octubre de 1981;Valle de Godric,casa Potter_

James Potter jugaba con su pequeño hijo Harry de apenas 1 año y 3 meses recién cumplidos,mientras su esposa Lily cocinaba en el piso inferior,escucho la cantarina risa de su hijo y sonrío,nada ni nadie,ni siquiera Voldemort arruinaría la felicidad que le proporcionaban su hijo y su sonrisa vacilo al pensar que sería el primer Halloween que no celebrara,desde sus 11 años,con sus volvió a sonreír al pensar en su familia,nada podría arruinar ese día...

 _Oh,que equivocado estaba_

Al anochecer despues de cenar cuando James,haciendo gala de la caballerosidad Gryffindor le propuso a Lily que él acostaría a Harry,jamás imagino que Voldemort irrumpiría de forma abrupta en su casa,ni que después de unos segundos escucharía la maldición asesina,ni que vería a Lord Voldemort entrar a la habitación de su hijo.

-¡No!¡A Harry no!

-¡Quítate Potter!¡Quítate estúpido!

-¡No!¡Mátame a mí,pero deja a Harry!

Cuando Voldemort invocó la maldición asesina contra su hijo no dudo ni un segundo en protegerlo con su cuerpo,a cambio de su vida.

Harry lloró había visto morir a su padre,y ahora ese ser lo intentaría asesinar a él,aunque no lo ó y lloró aún más al ver el rayo verde dirigirse hacia él,cerro los ojos y espero.30 segundos.1 abrir los ojos,solo para ver otra mata de pelo azabache tomarlo en brazos.

Horas después Rubeus Hagrid avisaría a Albus Dumbledore que Harry Potter no estaba en su casa,horas después arrestarían a un merodeador,horas después Harry despertaría por las pesadillas sin saber que cientos de personas reunidas en secreto estaban levantando sus copas,diciendo con voz queda: "Por Harry Potter...El niño que vivio


	2. Capítulo 1

_5 de Noviembre;algún lugar de Reino Unido;antigua casa Potter_

Llanto y más llanto,sinceramente ella había pensado que después que su hijo se convirtiera en un hombre hecho y derecho jamás volvería a resonar en la antigua casa el llanto de un bebé,pero nunca había estado más triste de estar equivocada tanto por tener que volver a despertarse a las 3 am como por la razón que un niño lloraba en la habitación contigua a la suya.

 _.Muertos_

¡Oh,Merlín!¡James! Su pequeño alborotador estaba muerto,su pequeña alegría después de tantos años de intentos,de tantas esperanzas estaba sollozo desgarrador atravesó su garganta,mientras gruesas lágrimas de angustia rodaban por sus mejillas.

Sintió a su esposo levantarse e ir a ver a Harry,pero no le ía,su mente racional sabía,que Charlus sufría tanto como ella,que Harry no era sino otra víctima más de la situación,otra víctima inocente de ese monstruo,Voldemort ,pero no podía resignarse a que su niño,al niño que habían esperado por tanto tiempo,al que habían criado quizás demasiado orgulloso,quizás muy arrogante,al que habían visto tropezar y levantarse , él que se había enamorado y casado ,su hijo,su James estaba ...

-¿Dorea?-la pregunta tranquila y suave la hicieron alzar la vista de sus rodillas para clavarla en su esposo,en su Charlus,quien desde la puerta del dormitorio la veía con Harry en brazos,lo miró detenidamente notando la baja de peso,las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos denotando la falta de sueño,el canoso cabello desordenado incluso para un Potter,pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron los ojos marrones que brillaban con dolor al verla llorar y por la muerte de su hijo,de su nuera y de otros tantos amigos que habían perdido en la guerra ,pero bajo todo eso todavía resplandecía el amor por su familia,la determinación y la gallardía que la habían enamorado hace ya tantos años

-Dámelo,entregame a Harry,amor-contestó silenciosamente,estirando los brazos para coger al bebé que ya no gritaba,pero que aún lloraba suavemente-y trata de dormir un poco

-¿Charlus?-preguntó horas más tarde,cuando las velas se habían extinguido y el niño entre ellos se hubo dormido-Nuestra familia no volverá a sufrir,no lo permitiré.

Porque nadie lastimaba a los que amaba .Nadie lastimaba a la familia de Dorea Potter ,de soltera Black, y salía impune.

-¿Charlus?

-¿Hm?-la respuesto adormilada la hizo sonreir amorosamente a la oscuridad de la habitación

\- Te amo

 _Nadie._

 _¡Hola,gente preciosa!_

 _HP no me pertenece,conste._

 _Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5,siendo esté el primer capítulo,así que las actualizaciones serán seguidas por ahora._

 _¿Qué más?Los capítulo no serán largos,se alargarán un poco como corrá la historia,pero no mucho._

 _,fuera_


	3. Capítulo 2

_1 de Noviembre;algún lugar de Escocia;Oficina del director;Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore se sentía ridículamente contrariado,por un lado estaba feliz y aliviado por la derrota de Tom,de que se acabará la guerra y que no hubieran más vidas perdidas,pero el otro lado de sí,la parte que derrotó a Gellert y dirigía la guerra contra Voldemort,estaba preocupado por como crecería el Elegido,porque ahora era obvio que Harry Potter era el destinado a derrotar definitivamente a Tom.

Él sabía que con sus abuelos, obviamente, sería bien cuidado y muy amado,pero también había conocido a James y sabía que si Harry creciera como su padre desmoronaría sus planes para el niño,de hecho ya había desarmado parte de ellos al vivir con sus abuelos y no con Petunia,la hermana mayor de Lily,aunque no hubiera sido su decisión.

Bueno,pensó sombríamente,tendré que mantener un ojo en el niño cuando llegue al castillo

 _7 de Noviembre de 1981;Algún lugar de Reino Unido;Antigua casa Potter_

 _-_ ¿Estás segura,querida? No sabemos como podrían reaccionar a Harry-preguntó con preocupación Charlus mirando a su esposa,quien vestía a dicho bebé.

-¡Tonterías,Charlus!Estoy segura que mi sobrina nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos,sí es que sabe lo que le conviene,claro-replicó ella sus ojos y su tono llenos de malicia.Él solo rió,dándole un beso en la mejilla y quitándole al niño

-Pues vamos,cariño, no hagamos esperar a los Black.-y acercándose a la chimenea preguntó-Dorea,¿y Sirius?

 _7 de Noviembre de 1981;N_ _o_ _12 de Grimmauld Place;_

En un salón oscuro iluminado por la chimenea y una velas estratégicamente establecidas ,se hallaban dos hombre y dos mujeres,todos ellos ya de edad avanzada,y un pequeño niño que ignoraba la tensión producida por la reciente discusión

-Repíteme,sobrina querida,dejaste que tu hijo,quien no sólo es tu heredero sino el heredero de nuestra familia,la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black,fuera llevado a Azkaban como un vulgar ladrón y ni siquiera exigiste un juicio.¿Es eso o he escuchado mal?- sí el tono condescendiente de Dorea irritó a los anfitriones no lo demostraron en cambio Orión Black respondió en un tono suave y calmado

-Se le acusó de la traición a tu hijo,Dorea querida, y todos saben que James consideraba a Sirius su hermano.Sí no era su hermano,¿Quién sería su guardián del secreto?-preguntó retóricamente

-Lo que todos saben no siempre es lo real,Orión-replicó Charlus,mirando a su nieto corretear tras un juguete encantado-sin embargo lo que ustedes quieran creer no es a lo que vinimos-recordó a su esposa suavemente

-Cierto,cierto-dijo con entusiasmo Dorea,volviéndose hacía sus interlocutores-Walburga,vengo a tomar lo que me corresponde

-¿Y que sería eso,tía Dorea?-preguntó con indiferencia la aludida

-Pues mi lugar como Señora de la casa Black,por supuesto.

* * *

¡Hola,gente preciosa!

Tengo un par de comentarios:

1)No será un Fanfic político,principalmente porque no sé nada de política

2)Lo siento para los fans de Albus,pero mi visión de él es la de un líder político,por lo tanto será manipulador y todo eso. Pero conste no es malo.

3)Se descubrirá más adelante como se dieron cuenta los Potters mayores del ataque,Riruka.

Cas,fuera

PD:¡Gracias a los lectores!


	4. Capítulo 3

_10 de Noviembre de 1981;Reino Unido;Ministerio de Magia_

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos alumbrados por antorchas del ministerio sus zapatos sonando contra el piso de piedra,giró en una esquina hasta encontrarse con lo que buscaba

-Quiero hablar con el Jefe de departamento-exigió a la secretaria

-¿Tiene cita?-preguntó la mujer con indiferencia,parecía en sus cuarenta con unas pocas canas y arrugas alrededor de sus aburridos ojos marrones

Bartemius me atenderá,ya que es su culpa que esta sucediera-dijo su rostro serio ,sus labios apretados y los ojos brillando con irritación

-El señor Crouch fue destituido ayer,Madame Bones es Jefa de departamento,...-fue la primera vez que la mujer levantó la vista-Señor Potter

Charlus se quedó en silencio,su mente repasando lo que sabía de le había hablado de Edgar Bones y su esposa,Eloisa,además de la pequeña Susan,pero nunca de Amelia ,así que ella no estaba en la Orden del Fénix.

Sabía como Gobernador de Hogwarts que ella había sido una prefecta,una justa y equitativa prefecta,esperaba que eso se hubiera mantenido y el ministerio no la haya corrompido

-Bueno dile a Madame Bones que debo hablar con ella de un crimen de guerra-pidió finalmente,su rostro suavizándose un poco

-Madame Bones-saludó, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Señor Potter-reconoció,asintiendo una vez-¿Cúal es ese crimen de guerra del que hablaba?

-Sirius Black-Charlus respondió

-Encarcelado en Azkaban hasta el final de su vida,cuando será Besado-replicó ella,elevando una ceja

-Pues lo quiero fuera de Azkaban,y exijo un juicio para el pobre hombre

-Señor Potter-Amelia se masajeó las sienes con cansancio-tengo trabajo que hacer,no tengo tiempo para un traidor como Black.

-Entonces,Madame, permitame que le cuente una historia...

* * *

-¡Llegue!-avisó cuando entró a la casa-¿Dorea?¿Harry?-preguntó en voz alta cuando nadie le respondió,pánico leve asentándose en su pecho

-Aquí,Charlus-siguiendo la voz de su esposa camino hasta el salón,donde encontró un escena conmovedora.

Dorea, sentada en uno de los sofás, leyendo el libro en su mano mientras Harry sentado en un cojín en el suelo cerca de ella,la escuchaba atentamente, su pequeño rostro arrugado en concentración infantil,aunque el niño se dio vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de Charlus su cara dividiéndose en una sonrisa emocionada,y tratando infructuosamente de pararse solo,finalmente solo levantó los brazos al tiempo que gritaba

-¡Ab'elo!-sus brazos y ojos exigiendo ser alzado,que el hombre cumplió felizmente

-Hola, hombrecito.¿Te comportaste con la abuela?-preguntó Charlus con seriedad,el niño asintió igual de serio-Bien, ,¿Por qué no buscas tus juguetes,Harry?-depositó al niño en el suelo,que se tambaleó un poco antes de caminar fuera de la habitación,sin duda para buscar su snitch encantada,el juguete favorito del infante.

-¿Cómo fue,Char?¿Bartemius le dará el juicio?-preguntó con ansiedad Dorea,sus maños apretando el libro que sostenía

-No-le respondió con calma-destituyeron a Crouch por sus acciones contra su hijo,Amelia Bones es la nueva Jefa de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica,pero si ella le dará un juicio justo a Sirus

-¿'acciones contra su hijo'?-finalmente cuestionó la mujer,sus cejas fruncidas juntas demostrando se confusión

-Barty Crouch jr,al parecer,fue encontrado junto con los Lestrange atacando a los Longbottom-Dorea jadeó horrorizada-Alice y Frank están en San Mungo,su hijo,Neville,fue dado de alta hace unos poco días,está con Augusta ,que no estaba en la mansión cuando ocurrió.

Dorea se quedó en silencio,entristecida por lo ocurrido y preguntándose si deberían visitar a Augusta,para que el niño y Harry,jugaran juntos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su esposo había insinuado

-¿'al parecer'?¿ No crees que lo haya hecho?-indagó,su frente arrugándose en confusión

-El muchacho en su juicio solo rogó a su padre que le creyera, que era inocente ,pero Crouch negó que era su hijo y lo envió a Azkaban-Dorea jadeó horrorizada y enojada,en la comunidad mágica cada niño era apreciado y amado,pero para una mujer ,que había intentado por años concebir,que un padre negará a su hijo era horrible,inconcebible-lo sé,amor,lo sé.Lo que es peor,es un pobre niño,ni siquiera había acabado Hogwarts.

-¿¡Qué?!Charlus,de-debes sacarlo de ese horrible lugar-declaró la mujer sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas,pero determinados-el muchacho no debe sufrir así,y si su madre no impidió a su esposo encarcelar a su hijo no se lo merece -su voz era un poco rota por las lágrimas,pero no menos apasionada y sus ojos rogaban a su esposo entender

-No llores-murmuró,abrazándola contra su pecho-shhh,no llores. se lo pedí a Madame Bones,ella es justa y le dará un juicio real.Sí el niño es inocente vivirá con nosotros,una vez que juré no dañar a Harry, y bueno,sí no lo es...

-Lo sé,lo sé.

* * *

 **¡Hola,gente preciosa!**

 **Hmm...hay poco que decir en realidad...Lamento la demora,cuando dije que iba a actualizar rápido,pero era 18 de Septiembre y soy Chilena.**

 **La madre de Susan no tiene nombre en el canon,así que le dí uno.**

 **Barty...bueno,yo simplemente debía sacarlo de Azkaban.Y sí mi Barty es más joven que en el canon.**

 **Sirius,weno Siri...es Siri y ya.**

 **Eh,Riruka! No todos los políticos son malos,algunos de mis tíos tienen puestos políticos,a pesar de ser de menor importancia.** **Es solo que los que elegimos se les sube el poder a la cabeza(conste que lo digo sin querer ofender a nadie,cada uno tiene su opinión y lo respeto por eso)**

 **Cas,fuera**


	5. Capítulo 4

_15 de Noviembre;Reino Unido;Sala 2;Ministerio de Magia;Juicio de Sirius Black_

-Sirius Black,¿se declara...?-Madame Bones dejó la pregunta abierta

-Me declaró inocente,Madame-contestó el hombre,sentado en la silla de piedra,sus brazos atados a esta por cadenas ,sus ropas eran grises y gente comenzó a gritar y a armar alboroto,escuchándose unas palabras sueltas como "traidor", "asesino", "mentiroso"

-Silencio,silencio,¡Silencio!-exigió Albus Dumbledore su voz amplificada por arte de magia-¿Esta dispuesto a beber Veritaserum?-cuestionó

-Mientras las preguntas se mantengan a lugar,si

-Bien,administren el suero-proclamó,un par de aurores se acercaron junto a un Maestro de pociones que administró el suero

-¿Es usted Sirius Black?-preguntó cuando los ojos grises se habían desenfocados y acristalados

-Si-su voz carecía de emociones

-¿nació en Febrero de 1969?-la Maestro de Pociones preguntó nuevamente

-Si-sus ojos grises desenfocados mirándola,ella asintió

-la poción está en funcionamiento-informó a Madame,quien sería la que haría las preguntas al acusado

-Muy bien,comencemos-asintió firmemente,levantando un pergamino dijo-Señor Black,¿fue usted...

Media hora ,muchas preguntas y aclaraciones más tarde el Jefe de magos y el Wizengamot estaban listos para declarar inocente o culpable al convicto

-Primero,señor Black,quisiéramos pedirle,en nombre de la comunidad mágica británica y desde el Ministerio de Magia,las más sinceras y sentidas disculpas por las semanas pasadas en la prisión de Azkaban,encarcelado sin juicio y nos complace anunciar que el hombre conocido como Sirius Orión Black III es declarado inocente y sus registros quedarán limpios-declaró Dumbledore mirando a todos, principalmente a los periodistas que escribían furiosamente-se le concederá además, el tratamiento que los especialistas del Hospital San Mungo consideren necesarios para su plena recuperación física y psicológica. ¡Desaten al pobre hombre!-exclamó cuando los aurores sólo se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos.

* * *

 _15 de Noviembre;San Mungo;sala de recuperación_

-¡Sirius!-fue la única advertencia que dicho hombre recibió antes de tener a un emocionada bruja abrazándolo fuertemente

-¡Tía Dorea!-replicó,devolviendole con la misma intensidad el abrazo,pero mucho a su disgusto ella se separó para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Sirius?¿acabas de llamarme "tía"?,pero tu no me has llamado...-vaciló con la realización llenando su cara-¡Sirius Black!¡Deja de sentirte culpable en este mismo instante!-siseó enfadada,pero él sólo evitó su mirada girando la cara,o eso intentó, hasta que ella lo abofeteó,mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos en shock,pero entró en pánico al ver los ojos grises de la anciana mujer ,que lo había tratado como un hijo, llenarse de lágrimas-Tú no-jadeó débilmente-deshonrarás la muerte de mi hijo y nuera por sentirte culpable-Sirius abrió la boca indignado,pero ella no había terminado-Tú vivirás,cuidarás a mi nieto,pero lo más importante lo amarás como ellos lo quisieron-finalizó sentándose a su lado en la cama,acariciando el largo y enrulado cabello negro del hombre,que al sentir la suave caricia y lo más importante la aceptación y comprensión,finalmente las barreras se rompieron y Sirius Black lloró por la muerte de dos de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

 _15 de Noviembre;Reino Unido;Ministerio de Magia;Sala 3;Juicio de Bartemius Crouch II_

-Acusado,¿ se declara?-inquirió Madame Bones,mirando al desaliñado adolescente que se sentaba en la incómoda silla de cabello castaño antiguamente brilloso estaba seco y quebradizo,sus azules ojos que antes celebraban curiosidad e inteligencia estaban apagados,,habían bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos,pero al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer,los resquebrajados labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa

-Inocente,Ma'ame-murmuró

-¿Quiere a su tutor aquí,sr. Crouch?-preguntó ella,más por protocolo que por otra cosa

-No-espetó ,pensando en su padre ,no quería a Bartemius cerca.

-Bien.¿Beberá,voluntariamente,el Suero de la Verdad,Veritaserum?

-Si-el mismo protocolo que se había realizado con Sirius se repitió con Barty:

-¿Es usted Bartemius Edvard Crouch?-preguntó la Pocionista

-Si

-¿23 de Enero de 1965 es su fecha de nacimiento?

-Si

-Bien. La poción está en funcionamiento-anunció la Maestro de Pociones,retirándose de la sala

-Muy bien,comencemos.¿Fue usted quien lanzó la Maldición Cruciatus al auror Longbottom y a la Sanadora Longbottom?

-No-

-¿Quién emitió,entonces,la Maldición Cruciatus?-preguntó Madame Bones,su ceño fruncido semioculto por su monóculo

-Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange-respondió,su voz carente de emoción

-¿Y Rebastan Lestrange?¿Qué hacia él en la Mansión Longbottom?

-Rabastan Lestrange fue obligado ,mediante la extorsión ,por su padre y hermano a unirse a los Mortífagos-la convicción en la voz del adolescente asustó a más de alguno

-¿Y usted Bartemius?¿Qué hacia en la Mansión Longbottom?

-Yo estaba para arruinar la reputación de mi padre y del ministerio,traté de evitar los daños al niño-contestó mirando casi suplicante,a pesar de ser imposible con la poción en su sistema.

-Muy bien.Sé todo lo que necesito.¡Administren el antídoto!-ordenó a los aurores,quienes se apresuraron a cumplir

Después de un rato de deliberación detrás de salas de silenciamiento,el Jefe de Magos se levantó de su asiento para anunciar su veredicto

-Luego de deliberar junto a los demás miembros del Wizengamot que el acusado,Bartemius Edvard Crouch ,es inocente de todos los cargos-los murmullos que se habían apagado cuando se había levantado,se elevaron de nuevo o lo hubieran hecho sí Charlus no hubiera pedido la le asintió-El tribunal reconoce a el Señor Charlus Potter

-Jefe de Magos,miembros del Wizengamot-comenzó,su voz fuerte y clara-me gustaría,con vuestro apoyo,solicitar la custodia legal del menor de edad,Bartemius Crouch.

-¿Por qué Señor Potter deberíamos darle a usted la custodia del niño sí el tiene un padre plenamente capacitado para cuidarlo?-preguntó un viejo mago

-Porque ,señor,un padre no dejaría a su muchacho llegar a Azkaban,menos no exigir Veritaserum. Un padre estaría aquí,aunque sea como apoyo a su menos eso puedo prometer sí Barty viene con nosotros a casa,una familia.-explicó paciente,pero contacto visual con cada uno de los presentes,demostrando que hablaba con la verdad.

-¿Y por qué pide la custodia sí el chico ya casi cumple su mayoría?-exigió un mujer

-Porque el _chico_ -replicó un poco sarcástico-se merece una familia,aunque sea por unos meses.

-Muy bien-asintió Albus,mirando un tanto apagado-deliberemos.

* * *

 _15 de Noviembre;Casa Potter_

-Esta de aquí es nuestra,mía y de de aquí es de Harry-apuntó a la puerta blanca y a la puerta con el letrero de "Habitación de Harry"-y esta de aquí es la tuya,decórala como quieras-dijo abriendo la puerta de la última habitación,que estaba completamente vacía, aparte de la cama y el armario-¿Barty?-preguntó girándose a mirarlo cuando el adolescente no respondió

-Yo...gracias.

* * *

 **¡Hola,de nuevo!**

 **Lamento sí me equivoque con los juicios,pero nunca he estado en uno.**

 **¡Barty está libre!¡Y Sirius también!**

 **Noemi Cullen:¡Este capí es más largo! Lo sé,como lectora entiendo el sentimiento.** **Si,mi país tiene mala suerte :(.Un enorme y sincero Gracias desde Chile**

 **Mimi: Creo que centraré en la infancia de Harry,por lo que el romance no estará muy presente,aunque no lo descarto totalmente. Y Remus aparece como en el capítulo 8 o 9,más o menos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Cas,fuera**


	6. Capítulo 5

_16 de Noviembre;Reino Unido;Casa Potter_

Barty estaba en una una guerra de una guerra de miradas con un niño de 1 año y algo.

-Hola-saludó el pequeño niño agitando la mano,pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos .Sus brillantes ojos verdes incomodandolo un poco.

-Hola-replicó el adolescente,su rostro mostrando lo decidido que estaba a no perder la batalla.

-Buenos días-dijo Charlus entrando a la cocina un par de minutos más tarde, con el periódico ya en la mano-¿Cómo dormiste,Barty?-preguntó amablemente,sin dejar de leer El Profeta.

-Muy bien,gracias,señor-contestó el muchacho,sin dejar de mirar al niño y al mismo tiempo desayunar

-Llámame Charlus, vivirás con nosotros por un tiempo-corrigió el hombre, levantando la vista del periódico,parpadeando confusamente a los jóvenes frente a él-¿Qué están haciendo?-finalmente cuestionó divertido

-¿Quién es él,Ab'elo?-preguntó Harry,sus cejas fruncidas en confusión,apuntando con el dedo la cara del castaño,sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-No se apunta con el dedo-regañó Charlus automáticamente-Verás,Barty fue acusado y encarcelado por...-se detuvo dándose cuenta que su nieto a su corta edad no entendería la situación del muchacho ojiazul,así que decidió explicarlo en términos más simples-Harry el es Barty,Barty el es Harry

-Hola-dijo estirando su mano para que el castaño la estrechará,rompiendo la conexión y perdiendo la guerra

-Hola-dicho castaño regresó estrechando su mano con un sonrisa amable,aunque por dentro estuviera celebrando la victoria.

* * *

 _15 de Diciembre;Reino Unido;Casa Potter_

-¿Charlus?-preguntó el castaño,entrando al despacho del hombre había estado un par de veces hay,pero aún le sorprendía la simple elegancia que desprendía la habitación

-¿Si,Barty?-respondió dicho hombre,alzando la vista de los papeles que leía,haciendo un gesto hacía los asientos frente al escritorio

-Yo...me preguntaba cuando volveré a Hogwarts-dijo su voz incierta,aunque en las últimas semanas se habían acostumbrado a vivir con los Potter,aún era extraño.

Charlus le prestaba atención y escuchaba sus opiniones a diferencia de su padre. Dorea lo mimaba, se preocupaba que comiera y estuviera cálido tan diferente a su propia madre,que nunca estaba en casa.Y Harry,con quien mayor parte de su tiempo,pasando horas jugando con los juguetes para niños del pequeño pelinegro,quien se sentaba y lo escuchaba leer,aunque no entendiera ni la mitad de lo que oía,quien le daba un beso y un abrazo de buenas noches,sin falta todos las noches desde que había llegado a vivir con los Potter.

-¿Quieres volver después de las Vacaciones de Navidad?-replicó Charlus con calma,sabiendo que el niño lo preguntaría

-No,no realmente-contestó, su pecho apretándose incómodamente un poco ante la idea de tener que irse

-Pues como yo lo veo es simple-dijo volviendo a leer los papeles sobre e escritorio-vuelves a Hogwarts el otro año-explicó a la mirada confundida que percibía

-Bueno-Barty asintió,sintiéndose aliviado ,con un sonrisa en el que sus ojos se abrieran dando un pequeño grito,llamando la atención del hombre mayor

-¿Barty?-le preguntó, un poco preocupado por su cargo

-Dorea quiere que la acompañe a las compras de Navidad-explicó,sus rostro contorsionándose en un máscara total de horror y desolación.

Segundos más tarde se escucharían las ruidosas carcajadas de un hombre y sí uno escuchaba bien los gemidos lastimeros de otro.

* * *

 _15 de Diciembre;Londres;Callejón Diagon_

 _-_ Dorea-se quejó el adolescente castaño-llevamos como cuatro horas caminando,¿podemos volver ya?

-Podemos,pero volvemos al Callejón mañana-replicó la mujer mayor que llevaba a un niño ,de cabellos oscuros dormido,en un brazo y tiraba al castaño con el otro,mientras el adolescente cargaba con varias bolsas de diversas tiendas.

-¡No!-exclamó el muchacho-terminemos las compras hoy-asintió varias veces seguidas

-Bien-dijo la mujer,mientras adelantaba a una familia-Barty,¿ves donde vendan algún juguete para Harry,que no sea una escoba?-preguntó, finalmente deteniéndose para mirar a su burro de carga,perdón,su cargo.

-Hmm...veo un...-contestó el castaño,siendo interrumpido por un hombre gritando

-¿¡Barty?! Barty Crouch?!-ante la mirada confusa del castaño,el hombre sacó sus varita al tiempo que gritaba-¡Esto es por mis sobrinos,escoria Mortífaga!-lanzando un hechizo al aturdido adolescente,que veía venir el posiblemente doloroso rayo pú ó los ojos esperando el impacto y cuando no llegó,los abrió,mirando aún más confuso la escena que se desplegaba frente a él.

Dorea,amorosa,preocupada,dulce Dorea tenía su varita clavada contra que el cuello del hombre que lo había tratado de maldecir,viéndose totalmente furiosa con el hombre,que se veía aterrorizado de la mujer.

-¡Tú!¿¡Cómo te atreves?!-Barty desconectó la diatriba furiosa de la mujer contra el pobre hombre(sí el mago había intentado hechizarlo,pero Dorea lo aterrorizaba cuando se enojaba),al sentir su mano siendo tomada por otra mucho más pequeña.

-¿Harry?-preguntó agachándose frente al pequeño niño,que se veía asustado,su labio inferior temblando y sus enormes ojos verdes aguados-Oh,Harry-murmuró tomándolo en brazos,recién dándose cuenta que él también temblaba un poco por el miedo-shhh,ya pasó-le murmuró frotándole la pequeña espalda,como había visto a Dorea hacerlo cuando Harry lloraba.

* * *

-¿Barty?-preguntó el niño,cuando se encontraban en la casa solos,Dorea había ido al Ministerio a informar del incidente y presentar una queja formal contra el mago que había intentado hechizarlo y Charlus visitando una de sus,múltiples, inversiones a lo largo de Reino Unido.

-¿Si?-le respondió,mirá pequeño rostro se mostraba decidido y sus puños estaban apretados. Harry podía no entender el porque el hombre había atacado a Barty,pero sí entendía que quería hacerlo daño a su amigo.

Pero el niño no contestó sólo lo abrazó,hundiendo su rostro en la pierna del adolescente internamente que ningún hombre malo le haría daño a Barty

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 ** _Un capí más cortito,lo sé.Pero quería escribirlo,aunque creo que se consideraría como relleno,más o menos._**

 ** _Debo admitir que esta faceta de Dorea se basa en un amiga,que está igual de loca por las compras(Leo,sí llegas a leer esto,yo Te amo)_**

 ** _¡Cas,fuera!_**

 ** _PD:Gracias a la preciosa persona que es SakuraAli,arreglé un poco el capítulo porque Fanfiction borró unas pocas palabras,así que ahora está un poquitín más claro.(¡Tengo sueño!)_**


	7. Capítulo 6

_23 de Diciembre 1981;Londres;San Mungo_

-¿Me puedo ir ya?-se quejó el hombre pelinegro,sus ojos grises rogándole a la Sanadora,una mujer castaña y de ojos pardos,de aspecto serio y profesional,que dijera que si,que podía ir a su departamento comenzar la búsqueda de Remus y volver a trabajar como Auror del Ministerio,nuevamente.

 _Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás no debería volver a trabajar para el Ministerio-_ pensó sombríamente al recordar su "juicio" o la falta de el.

-Supongo que si,solo responda unas cuantas preguntas.¿Lugar de residencia?-Sirius salió de sus oscuros pensamiento,para pensar en la respuesta a la pregunta de la Sanadora,recién dandosé cuanta de la identificación que rezaba "Sanadora Jane Miller,Maestría en Ataques de Criaturas", y cuando iba a hablar

-En la casa Potter,obviamente-respondió Charlus,entrando en la habitación

-¿Qué...?-Sirius miró boquiabierto al hombre mayor frente a él . Aunque Dorea le había hablado sobre su culpabilidad,'hablado' era un eufemismo para la diatriba enojada que le habían dado,aún se sentía culpable por la orfandad de Harry y pensaba ocultarse en su departamento hasta que alguien,posiblemente Dorea o Charlus, lo arrastraran de ahí

-Ya discutiste esto con Dorea,no lo discutiré de nuevo contigo-declaró mirándolo con el regaño claro en los ojos castaños enmarcados por lentes rectangulares.

-Está bien-dijo con resignación Sirius,antes de entusiasmarse y mirar a la Sanadora-siguiente pregunta,Sanadora Miller

-Creo que no son necesarias más preguntas;La señora Potter será su Sanadora,¿supongo?-le cuestionó mirando a Charlus por confirmación

-Claro-asintió solemnemente el hombre mayor-Dorea estará contenta de tener de nuevo un paciente.

* * *

 _25 de Diciembre;Casa Potter;10:00 am_

-¿Dorea?-preguntó Sirius,cuando todos se habían reunido en el salón después del desayuno,los adultos sentados bebiendo chocolate caliente,mientras Harry jugaba con sus nuevos juguetes (una snitch,que cambiaba constantemente de colores y sonaba cada cierto tiempo, manteniendo así la atención del niño)

-¿Si,Siri?-respondió la mujer,mirándolo sobre su taza,los ojos azules incitándolo a contestarle

-¿Cómo supieron del...bueno...de la...?-se trató de explicar el hombre,sin querer nombrar el cruento incidente,que estaba demasiado presente en sus mentes,principalmente con la fecha.

-Oh,si-el rostro de la mujer se ensombreció un segundo,antes de que volviera a sonreír aunque parecía un poco forzado-bueno, eso es sencillo:Verás cuando una bruja lleva un niño se crea un lazo entre ellos,el momento en que James...-sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas un segundo,olió evitando soltarlas-lo sentí y fuimos a ver-finalizó, un tanto inestable.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Por qué?-cuestionó Barty en rápida sucesión,con curiosidad por descubrir lo que no se enseñaba en Hogwart,demostrando porque había entrado en Ravenclaw.

-Las mujeres,y algunos hombres privilegiados,cuando se embarazan crean con su magia, además de la placenta, otra bolsa de protección para el bebé.Que es la razón por la que se crea un lazo madre-hijo desde antes del parto,luego durante la crianza entre más amor se comparta entre ellos más fuerte se volverá el lazo-al ver la pregunta en la cara de los hombres más jóvenes, aclaró-Claro que también sucede que sí la relación Madre-hijo no es la mejor el lazo se comienza a desmoronar hasta finalmente desaparecer por completo

-¿"Algunos hombres privilegiados"?¿Los hombres pueden embarazarse?-el tono de Barty demostraba su incredulidad y sorpresa por el tema

-Por supuesto,querido. Madre Magia ama a sus hijos,a todos¿Por qué les negaría a algunos el privilegio de tener hijos,sólo por su decisión de a quién amar?.¿Es qué tus padres nunca te lo dijeron?-respondió Dorea,internamente preguntándose porque sus padres,sangre puras reconocidos,no le habían hablado de Madre Magia como el resto de las familias.

-En realidad nunca le había dado mucho pensamiento,Dorea-respondió el adolescente,y era cierto, aún siendo sólo un niño Barty había decidido lo que quería ser,un Inefable,y para eso tenía que saber y dominar muchos tipos de magias,así que no se había dado el tiempo para pensar ni en imaginar sí tendría algún día pareja y/o hijos-Nunca pensé en como se creaban los niños,menos cuando me enviaron a Azkaban.

Ella asintió con la cabeza,aunque en su cabeza estuviera entrando en pánico ante la idea de darle "La Charla" a Barty,dejando salir un suspiro se apoyo en el pecho de marido,aunque se volvió a mirarlo al sentir temblar dicho pecho

-¿Charlus?-preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Mira a Sirius-le respondió en un susurro,sus ojos brillando con diversión. Ella giró la cabeza,aún un poco preocupada,sólo para ver con sorpresa a Sirius,que se había aburrido de escuchar algo que le habían enseñado de niño,vestido de gatito negro con manchas blancas y grises,orejitas y bigotes incluidos.

-¿Sirius?-le preguntó sorprendida,sus ojos azules brillando conmocionados

-Harry (mew) quería (mew) un (mew,mew) gatito-dijo,su tono aflautado e interrumpido por maullidos,mientras las orejitas de gatito que tenía en la parte superior de la cabeza se inclinaban hacía abajo en su vergüenza,las otras personas de la sala lo miraron incrédulos por unos segundos antes de reírse,mientras Charlus proclamaba en voz alta cuanto adoraba a su nieto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Mar91: Intento que sea mono,pero en realidad no tengo contacto con niños pequeños,así que no sé sí lo describo bien**

 **De hecho estoy segura que ir de compras es un método de tortura...yo lo sé XD**

 **El capítulo anterior,a parte de ser un tanto relleno,era para demostrar la cercanía de los Potter y Barty que será importante en capis posteriores**

 **Eh,como nota final:Lo siento sí ofendí a alguien por el Mpreg,debí haber puesto una advertencia,pero esto solo surgió de ás tenga importancia,pero puede que no.**

 **Cas,fuera**


	8. Capítulo 7

_1 de Enero de 1982;Algún lugar de Reino Unido;1: 38 am_

Un hombre tropezó en un callejón asustando a los perros que hurgaban en la basura,mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones bajo el aliento al no encontrar lo que buscaba en los bolsillos de su andrajosa chaqueta,cuando buscaba en los bolsillos de sus parcheados pantalones su mano rozó el recorte del periódico que guardaba en ellos,e igual que tantas veces antes sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas de arrepentimiento e ira al leerlo: **"¡Sirius Black inocente!¡Peter Pettigrew condenado al beso de Dementor!"**

Su aliento se le atascó en la garganta mientras su mente le gritaba como él había traicionado a Sirius por creer en las mentiras que decía El Profeta,como había sospechado de su amigo sólo por ser un Black,lo muy hipócrita que era por condenarlo solo por su ascendencia siendo el un hombre lobo maldito.

Después de minutos de infructuosa búsqueda hizo un ruido de triunfo al encontrar las últimas monedas que le quedaban,para luego querer golpearse por no recordar que podía haber iluminado con su varita,sabiendo que las monedas mágicas no podían ser convocadas gracias a los encantos Goblin puestos en ella, en vez de solo buscar por el tacto

Acercándose a la calle elevó su varita tratando de llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo,cuando no apareció a los pocos minutos comenzó a preocuparse,luego de 15 minutos de espera la preocupación estaba firmemente asentada en su pecho,justo cuando iba a ir al Ministerio de Magia para hablar sobre su temor por el Autobús,olvidando que él era un Hombre Lobo y que era mucho más probable que el Ministerio lo encarcelará a que lo escuchará ,el distintivo sonido 'Crack' de la aparición sonó detrás de él,se dio media vuelta su varita alzada y una maldición en sus labios,las repercusiones de los que sufrieron la guerra,su mente demorándose más de lo habitual en comprender lo que veía

-¿¡Sirius?!-ahogó,sus ojos empañándose y corriendo a abrazar al único amigo que le quedaba vivo,en su mente el traidor de Peter había muerto junto a los Potter sin importarle que la acción podría considerarse poco viril: L-lo siento,siento haber dudado de ti,y ,¡Sirius¡Canuto!-lloró amargamente en el hombro de la camisa de su amigo ,antes de que registrará lo que hacía y se alejará apresuradamente,ruborizándose intensamente desde las mejillas a las puntas de las orejas-Yo lo siento por eso,pero...¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?o ¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?-se pellizcó el brazo,saltando un poco al dolor punzante

-Lunático,lunático,lunático no sabía que no soñabas conmigo,o sea sé que soy endemoniadamente guapo,pero ¿tanto cómo para que aparezca hasta en tus sueños?-la voz burlona de su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus refunfuños internos por el dolor de su antebrazo,para mirar la cara sonriente,pero ensombrecida por la preocupación de Sirius

-Yo...

-Dorea me envió con hechizo escozor en el trasero a buscarte,porque cito: "Año Nuevo se celebra en familia,así que busca a mi familia,Sirius Balck"-imitó teatralmente,moviendo las manos y la cadera para dar énfasis a lo que decía ,pero sus ojos estaban serios y buscaban preocupados sobre la apariencia desaliñada de su amigo,mientras su sensible nariz,mejorada por su forma de animago,captaba el olor a alcohol,cigarros y suciedad que estaba tanto en la ropa como en el cuerpo de Remus.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó de pronto el castaño,mirando intensamente a su amigo,desvanandose el cerebro para encontrar la respuesta,repasando mentalmente los grandes tomos de magia que había leído mientras Madame Pomfrey lo mantenían en observación después de cada luna llena

-Secreto de familia-murmuró por respuesta,sin querer decirle que había usado un hechizo Gris del Grimorio Black para encontrar la magia que expedía de forma natural su varita al ser usada,ni tampoco hablar de la Sala Bloquea Transporte ,que estaba justo en el límite de magia Gris y la magia Oscura,que había utilizado para impedir el ingreso del Autobús Noctambulo

-Oh-se quedó en silencio pensativo hasta que Sirius aplaudió ruidosamente haciéndole saltar y mirarle mal,el pelinegro ex-reo le respondió con una sonrisa impenitente

-Vamos,vamos-lo agarró del brazo-Necesitas ducharte y cambiarte de ropa-le susurró Sirius mirando con desagrado sus vestiduras,y con un distintivo Crack ya no estaban.

* * *

 _1 de Enero 1982;Londres;Departamento de Sirius;1:58 am_

 _-_ Dale a un hombre un aviso al menos-farfulló Remus cuando su estomago se había asentado nuevamente en su lugar habitual y su cabeza había dejado de palpitar por culpa de la aparición

-Vamos,muévete Lunatico-exigió Sirius,mientras rebuscaba en su armario ropa que le quedará al castaño de contextura obviamente más delgada-Ve,dúchate,Tenemos mucho que hacer y sólo tenemos tiempo hasta mañana en la mañana

* * *

 _Departamento de Sirius;2:30 am_

-Déjame ver si entendí :Charlus y Dorea Potter exigieron tu juicio,te sacaron de prisión,tu no me odias por desconfiar de ti-elevó la mano deteniendo la predecible protesta-Cállate y déjame el juicio de Barty Crouch jr,lo adoptaron como un hijo y me están esperando para celebrar Año Nuevo-miró con incredulidad a su amigo, cómodamente sentado en la sala de estar del departamento que Sirius había comprado después de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños con el dinero que le heredara su Tío Alphard

-Ajá-Sirius asintió,profundamente divertido por la reacción del usualmente compuesto Merodeador-De hecho sí no aparecemos mañana al desayuno Dorea vendrá a buscarnos de las orejas-ambos temblaron un poco al pensar en una Señora Potter enojada,uno descubría fácilmente de quien había sacado su temperamento James y su malicia también.

-Ok,entonces-bostezó-debemos –ahogó un bostezo en su mano,sus ojos castaños llenos de somnolencia-ir a dormir-finalizó el hombre lobo,ahogando nuevamente un bostezo con la mano

-Uhum-murmuró Sirius tropezando sobre sí mismo hacía la única habitación del departamento,el sueño golpeándolo recién ahora que las cosas y emociones habían sido aclaradas entre ellos,o al menos más claras que antes-Compartiremos habitación como en los viejos tiempos

-Como en los viejos tiempos-confirmó Remus,sus ojos castaños brillando con esperanzas por un futuro mejor libre de muertes y traiciones,sin desconfianza ni inseguridad.

* * *

 **¡Hola,Hola!**

 **Capítulo más o menos emotivo,es que realmente yo debía hacer un reencuentro emocional...**

 **Disculpen sí se me pasó algún error** **ortográfico,pero ando depre y toda la cuestión,así que mi concentración es baja...**

 **¡Un agradecimiento y un abrazo a cada persona que se tomó el tiempo para leer hasta acá!**

 **Cas,fuera**

 **PD: Después del cumpleaños de Barty comenzará a pasar más tiempo entre cada fecha _(23 de Enero para quien no se acuerde)_**

 **PD: Pronto tendremos a otro personaje,¿Quién creen que será?**


	9. Capítulo 8

_4 de Enero de 1982;Reino Unido;Casa Potter_

La magia de Harry desde su nacimiento había sido caótica,potente, siempre deseosa de complacer cada capricho y saltar ante cada emoción del pequeño niño de ojos verdes.

Por supuesto Dorea se había dado cuenta de los juguetes voladores,de que los despertadores,esos aparatos que su nuera trajo desde el mundo muggle y sonaban como un encanto alarma,se retrasarían las mañanas en que su nieto no quisiera levantarse. Quizás si ella hubiera sido una mujer menor y fuera menos valiente o si ella no supiera que la magia de Harry nunca los dañaría, porque el niño jamás les haría daño,ella pudo haber pensado en enlazar y suprimir un poco la magia,pero no lo era y por lo tanto la magia de su nieto seguía libre ,sin suprimr y causando destrozos en su precioso jardín interno, como toda buena familia sangrepura los Potter tenían en su casa un jardín interno con termo regulación y control climático,gracias a la magia de los elfos domésticos,lo que significaba que siempre era primavera en esa habitación y las flores,arboles,arbustos estaban siempre verdes y florecidas

-¡No!¡Harry!-ella le murmuró molesta a su atemorizado,pero divertido entendía que para el niño una abeja sería algo de temor y que se quisiera defender,y que sus des coordinadas extremidades no respondían totalmente a sus deseos,ella comprendía que la magia del niño lo protegiera del aterrador insecto,aunque definitivamente no lograba concebir porque la magia de dicho niño no podía simplemente atacar al bicho y no destruir de paso sus preciosas y muy cuidadas flores-¡Charlus!¡Dile algo!¡Harry,no!-le espetó a su esposo,que definitivamente se veía más divertido de lo que debería,para girarse rápidamente a regañar a su nieto

* * *

 _5 de Enero;Reino Unido;Casa Potter_

Muchos podrían decir que los niños no comprendían mucho de lo que sucedía a su alrededor,y quizás fuera cierto,pero Harry en su corta vida había aprendido que cuando las personas grandes como el Ab'elo y Belita,Papá y Mamá,aunque estos últimos se habían ido a dormir con Madre Magia y lo protegían desde ahí,hablan fuertes él debía quedarse calladito y jugar en silencio,pero además Harry sabía que tenía que escuchar lo que dijeran aunque no entendieran lo que decían,como la vez en que el hombre de blanco había venido a casa,con Mamá y Papá,y después , cuando el hombre de blanco no estaba,Mamá lo abrazó muy,muy fuerte y Papá gritaba y Canu'o también gritaba y Remi les gritaba, y ...ups Ab'elo estaba hablando

-Quizás debería meditar-Charlus sugirió,su tono incierto decía lo mucho que creía que funcionaría

-No, es demasiado inquieto-negó rápidamente Dorea,desechando la idea

-Podría hacer algún deporte-sugirió Remus,habían vuelto con Sirius a la mañana siguiente de su encuentro y Dorea le había regañado fuertemente,recordandole que sí volvía a irse tanto tiempo sin una carta ella misma lo iría a buscar a donde estuviera y lo regresaría a la casa de una oreja,de ser necesario

-Podría ser-ella murmuró,escribiendo en el trozo de pergamino que tenía frente a ella-pero,¿qué? ¿Qué deporte haría siendo tan pequeño?

-Podría jugar...-interrumpió esperanzado Sirius

-Ni lo sueñes,Sirius. Mi nieto no está jugando ese bárbaro deporte hasta sus once años,he dicho-declaró Dorea,mirándolo fijamente esperando que la contradijera

-Si,Dorea

-Podría hacer natación-sugirió el hombre mayor,mirando a su esposa anotar su idea en lel pergamino-o esgrima,no, eso no. Podría hacer gimnasia o equitación o Harry podría jugar ese deporte muggle con el balón y los pies –su tono a medida que habla se había ido entusiasmando hasta que la final estaba casi balbuceando de la emoción

-Podría,pero aún no puede Char-sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de exasperación cariñosa

-Bueno-Barty rió de la imagen que hacía uno de los mejores ex-Aurores del ministerio,brillante inversionista y poderoso Señor,poniendo mala cara hacia su esposa

-Harry podría aprender magia,¿no?

-¿Qué?-todas la cabezas de la habitación,excepto la del distraído infante que había perdido el interés en la conversación después de "meditación",giraron para mirar al adolescente,que se puso nervioso con todos las miradas en él

-No ahora obviamente,yo solo digo,osea es una idea...-balbuceó hasta que el ruido impaciente lo sacó de su nerviosismo-Harry cuando sea más grande podría aprender magia,¿no?O sea podría ser entrenado en Oclumancia,y la teoría de la magia y cosas así-finalizó,de nuevo incierto mirando atentamente las caras de sus tutores

-Eso es una de las ideas más...¡maravillosa que he escuchado!-dijo Charlus el entusiasmo en sus ojos claro para que todos lo vean

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Charlus-arrastró las palabras Dorea, sonriendole a su joven cargo-aunque me preguntó como a cuatro adultos plenamente capacitados no se les ocurrió y si a un adolescente-masculló mirando a los tres hombres,que se veían avergonzados porque no se les había ocurrido la idea

-Así que eso haremos,¿no?-preguntó Remus,después de que apareciera un elfo domésticos con unos bocadillos y té,luego de tragar el bocado del pastel de caldero que había mordido-Harry nadará,y cuando sea mayor si el quiere estudiara magia

-Oclumancia no es optativo-Dorea interrumpió,sus ojos azules entristecidos,pero decididos-Harry es Heredero Potter y Black,ya que Sirius está desheredado-ignoró con maestría nacida de la practica el "estúpida Walburga" murmurado de Charlus y los vítores ruidosos de Sirius-por lo tanto necesita saber Oclumancia,y también Leyes y Reglas Sangrepura-masculló irritada,ante el prospecto de enseñarle a su nieto lo que ni siquiera le había enseñado a su hijo,pero era necesario,sí quería que Harry sobreviviera al Wizengamot y su futura vida como Señor Potter y Señor Black debía aprender,no importa lo mucha de que a ella no le gustara y Sirius gruñera

* * *

 _7 de Enero de ¡982;Reino Unido;Mansión Longbottom;16:45 pm_

-¡Dorea,querida!-exclamó con verdadera alegría la conocida por muchos como Viuda Longbottom o ,pero Augusta para los amigos-Que maravilloso que í que ya no venían-los dirigió al comedor,donde se escuchaban entusiastas balbuceos

-Harry decidió a último minuto,que no quería su siesta de la tarde así que anda un tanto irritable-le explicó Charlus,que cargaba a dicho irritable niño,los ojos verdes usualmente enormes y curiosos estaban entrecerrados,las cejas levemente fruncidas y la ropa inusualmente desordenada, Dorea odiaba la ropa mal puesta.

-Hmm-tarareó Augusta,entrando al comedor y alzando a su cadera a un pequeño niño parecía tener la edad de Harry,aunque quizás un poco más alto y más rechoncho,ojos azules brillantes y una mata de cabello rubio ceniza,en sus manos un peluche de un Grifo estaba siendo apretado contra su pecho

De pronto Harry se animó,alzando la cabeza de donde la había ocultado en el cuello de su abuelo,mirando atentamente al Otro niño,a pesar de que este era el primer niño que conocía el pequeño pelinegro no se sentía muy intimidado

-Ho' Hari-se presentó,extendiendo su pequeña mano,mientras la otra sostenía un Pegaso de peluche.

-Nevil-respondió el Otro niño,tomando la mano de Harry por un segundo antes de volver a ocultarse en la túnica de su Abue

-Bueno,presentaciones :Charlus, Dorea este es mi nieto Neville Longbottom; Nev esto son mis amigos Charlus y Dorea junto a su nieto Harry Potter, salúdalos querido-dijo alegremente,mientras el tímido niño solo agitó la mano,aún con el rostro oculto en su túnica

-Hola,Neville-saludó amablemente Dorea-Harry,cariño,esta es Augusta Longbottom una amiga nuestra-Harry que había estado hablándole a su peluche,levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre-saluda,cariño-Harry sonrió y agitó la mano

* * *

 _7 de Enero;Reino Unido;Mansión Longbottom;17:30 pm_

Después de una sencilla merienda,sentados los adultos en los confortables sillones de la sala,mientras los niños jugaban y balbuceaban entre sí en el lenguaje único de los bebes,la tensión que se había mantenido dispersa se volvió a concentrar con la pregunta de Augusta

-¿Barty Crouch?-cortante y directo al grano,pensó con diversión Charlus

-Tu estuviste ahí,Augus-murmuró Dorea,sobre su taza de té sonriendo le y con comprensión en los ojos-Sabes que Barty no es el culpable,déjalo a el monstruo que es Voldemort,y sólo a él.

-Lo sé,lo sé-masculló,evitando la mirada a sabiendas que le daban los Potter,y fijándose en la rápida amistad que habían formado su nieto y Harry. Los niños corrían detrás de los peluches que Charlus habían encantado para que volaran alrededor de la habitación,sonriendo y riendo.

Eso es lo que ella hubiera querido para su Frank y James,pero donde Frank era tranquilo y callado James era lo contrario,luego cuando los muchachos entraron en Hogwarts las cosas se complicaron aún más,aunque estaban en la misma casa,Gryffindor, Frank al ser mayor y más centrado había tratado,siendo tratado la palabra clave,que James estudiará y dejará de hacerle bromas a la gente,causando más separación entre ellos.

Pero aquí con estos dos niños veía la incipiente amistad y no podía estar más contenta. Su pequeño Neville era demasiado tímido,quizás Harry lograría sacarlo de su caparazón y le daría más confianza en sí mismo.

Si,se dijo escuchando a su nieto reír,sería bueno sí eso sucediera.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Les traje un capítulo largo,celebrando los 30 reviews.**

 **Hem,mientras Neville era un personaje nuevo,no era él a quien me refería...**

 **Traté de hacerlo más descriptivo que los anteriores,¿funciono?¿quedo bien?**

 **Traté además de escribir desde el punto de vista de Harry,¿cómo quedo?**

 **Cas,fuera**


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Ok,antes de que se me olvide: Esto no me pertenece,a excepción de la idea,pero ni eso. Le pertenece a la siempre preciosa JKR_**

 ** _Advertencias: Este capítulo contiene Slash_** ** _implícito ( muy implícito) y mención ( solo mención) de tortura y muerte_**

 ** _Lean la Nota al final por favor_**

* * *

 _18 de Enero de 1982;Reino Unido;Mnisterio de Magia;Cámara del Wizengamot_

Señor Raynor Lestrange podía ser llamado muchas cosas, arrogante, astuto, egocéntrico, fanático, pero nunca podría habersele llamado lento o tonto,así que cuando el hijo de Bartemius Crouch,ese hombre insensato que no había defendido ni a su propio hijo,había declarado que su nieto,Rabastan, había sido coaccionado por su hijo,-diría que Raymond había sido su mayor error sino fuera el procreador de su nieto menor,Rabastan,y de la excusa lamentable de heredero que tenía,Rodolphus-,había saltado a la oportunidad de liberarlo del horroroso y espeluznante lugar que era Azkaban,citando lo que convenientemente muchos miembros del Wizengamot habían olvidado:Su nieto había sido coaccionado y por lo tanto, según las leyes para miembros de Nobles y Antiguas Casas,tenía el derecho y el deber de exigir un juicio con Veritaserum,para demostrar la verdad de ese hecho

-Exijo,Jefe de Magos,que mi nieto sea retirado de la prisión de Azkaban y traído a las cámara de Tribunales del Wizengamot para ser procesado en un juicio con el suero de la verdad,Veritaserum-su voz era poderosa e imbuida en magia,llevándola a cada rincón de la sala, sabía que posible y más que probablemente su declaración causaría controversia y mucha negación,porque todo el mundo sabía que los Lestranges era Oscuros,¿Por qué molestarse dándole un juicio justo a uno de ellos? Raynor resopló internamente ante sus pensamiento irónicos,así que él estaba en todo su derecho de estar sorprendido cuando nada más y nada menos que el Señor Charlus Potter,notable Señor de la Luz y formidable ex –Auror del ministerio,retirado por lesión en campo que impedía el movimiento,había apoyado su demanda e incluso había hablado a favor de ella.

-Admito estar de acuerdo con esta...peculiar propuesta,Señor Lestrange-la sedosa voz de Lucius Malfoy hizo que una imperceptible mueca se formará en los labios de Raynor y de Charlus,al mismo tiempo-pero me permito agregar que dado estos...inusuales fallos en la justicia de los arrestos de tanto Bartemius Crouch jr como de Sirius Black,¿no deberíamos darle un juicio con suero de la verdad a todos los implicados de la organización terrorista conocida como Mortífagos?

-¿Todos,Señor Malfoy?¿Incluso,discúlpeme la grosería,usted?-Raynor podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en que la siempre hermosa,tenía que decirlo aunque solo sea asi mismo, Dorea Black había interferido en el Wizengamot

-¿Yo?-Malfoy hizo cara de sorpresa,aunque todo el mundo sabía que era falsa,nadie lo comentó-Pero si a mi,Señora Potter,se me fueron retirados todos los cargos en mi juicio,como usted ya sabrá dado que estuvo presente ese día.

-Por supuesto que lo sé,Señor Malfoy,pero ya que usted en vuestra propuesta dijo y cito:"Todos los _implicados_ en la organización terrorista conocida como Mortífagos",deberíamos darle a usted también el suero de la verdad,dado que fue un implicado,varias veces de hecho, y no se le dió a beber Veritaserum en su juicio

-¿Me acusa de algo,señora?-algunas personas,en su mayoría trabajadores del Ministerio que habían ganado su lugar en el Wizengamot por su empleo se estremecieron por la frialdad de la voz de Malfoy,mientras que los Señores y Herederos se estremecieron ante la falta de respeto para la Señora Potter y Black

-Claro que no,Señor Malfoy,es sólo para mantener mi conciencia limpia nada más. Dormiría mejor en las noches sabiendo que nadie podría rebatir que el esposo de mi sobrina es un hombre sin antecedentes penales,ni estuvo nunca involucrado con tan espantosa...organización,como tan amablemente los llamó-respondió amablemente Dorea,su sonrisa cordial no dejando entrever lo que estuviera pensando

-Bien,muy juicio para el señor Rabastan Lestrange se programará para mañana. Durante la semana y el tiempo que necesitemos se programarán el resto de los juicios-declaró Albus,luego de que votarán los miembros del Wizengamot.

* * *

 _19 de Enero de 1982;10:00 am;Reino Unido;Ministerio de Magia;Sala de Tribunal del Wizengamot;Juicio de Rabastan Lestrange_

 _-_ Sr. Lestrange ,¿está usted consciente porque a sido citado aquí hoy?-preguntó Madame Bones,quien nuevamente presidía los juicio e haría de interrogadora

-No,Madame,no lo soy-respondió Rabastan,su ojos verdes mirándola fijamente,tratando de evitar buscar entre el mar de caras,las pocas que de verdad quería ver,tratando de evitarse la decepción al no encontrarlas

-Pues su abuelo,Señor Raynor Lestrange,exigió-ella resopló un poco,una clara indicación de lo que pensaba de alguien exigiendo cualquier cosa a un Tribunal-un juicio con Veritaserum,por las declaraciones de uno Bartemius Crouch.¿Está usted de acuerdo con esto?

-Si,mientras las preguntas se mantengan a lugar-contestó mirándola bajo su flequillo,el cabello oscuro tapando de la vista sus ojos,impidiendo que ellos vieron lo suaves que se habían vuelto ante la mención de su abuelo y Barty

-Muy bien,comencemos-haciendo una seña a la Maestro de Pociones,se recostó ligeramente en su silla mirando como se realizaba el protocolo,luego comenzó las preguntas respectivas

-¿Es usted un mortífago?

-Si,lo soy-los murmullos,que hasta ese momento habían permanecido bajos,aumentaron pidiendo que fuera devuelto a Azkaban,que era un perdida de tiempo,e incluso que fuera Besado por sus crímenes

-¿Fue un mortífago dispuesto?

-No-silencio absoluto en las cámaras de cosa era escucharlo como declaración de otro,pero otra muy distinta era escucharlo de los labios del acusado

-¿Fue usted coaccionado de ,alguna manera mágica, a convertirse en un Mortífago?

-No

-¿Fue usted coaccionado de alguna manera no mágica a convertirse en un Mortífago?

-Si

-¿Cómo?

-Mi padre,hermano y cuñada prometieron torturar a...-se atragantó por un segundo,tratando de evitar decir el nombre,antes de que la poción anulará su renuencia-Barty sí no me comprometía con la causa

-¿Por qué Bartemius Crouch?

\- Porque lo amo

Charlus podía sentir los ojos de su esposa en él cuando escuchó la declaración del veinteañero Lestrange,pero él sólo tenía ojos para el muchacho que había declarado su amor por el adolescente que empezaba a ver como suyo,luego de verificar que Rabastan seguía bajo el efecto de la poción y no mentía,miró a Raynor Lestrange para ver su reacción a lo dicho por su nieto,para encontrar que el hombre no se veía sorprendido,así que lo sabía,quizás toda la familia lo sabía

-¿Quién torturó al Auror Longbottom y a la Sanadora Longbottom?

-Rodolphus,Bellatrix y yo

-¿Torturó a los Longbottom bajo su propia voluntad?

-No

-Muy bien,tenemos del Wizengamot, deliberemos-decidió Madame Bones,gesticulando a la Maestro de Pociones para que le administrará el antídoto del Veritaserum

Rabastan se sentía morir,a pesar de que gracias al suero de la verdad sus recuerdos estaban nebulosos y poco claros sabía que había declarado, frente a todo el Wizengamot,su abuelo y el actual tutor de Barty,su amor por el Ravenclaw...Oh,Merlín que vergüenza e incluso se sentía sonrojar

-En vista y considerando los hechos recién revelados,hemos decididos por unanimidad que el señor Rabastan Lestrange sea declarado inocente de todos los cargos que se le acusan y pedimos su perdón por las faltas cometidas contra su persona-declaró Madame Bones de pie ante Rabastan y el Wizengamot,mientras los periodistas escribían afanosamente en sus libretas de pergamino

Pero a pesar de todo,la vergüenza por su declaración,su estancia en Azkaban,jamás se había sentido más aliviado en su vida

* * *

 _19 de Enero de 1982;12 am;Reino Unido;Casa Potter_

 _-_ A almorzar-llamó Dorea en voz alta desde el comedor,luego de que volvieran desde el juicio de Rabastan.

-¡Voy!-respondió Barty,levantándose de unos de los cómodos sillones de la biblioteca. Se había estado preguntando porque habían llamado a los Potter al Ministerio en la mañana y sinceramente estaba más que preocupado,las únicas razones que se le ocurrían eran respecto a él y ninguna era bonita,ni prometedora

Cuando llegó al comedor estaban ya todos sentados en la mesa,Sirius y Remus discutían algo que no le interesaba,probablemente alguna broma o algo así,Harry sentado desde su silla alta lo saludó con una ola alegre de la mano,y finalmente los dueños de casa estaban en lo que parecía una discusión seria,que al parecer lo involucraba

-Barty,cariño-comenzó Dorea,sus ojos grises brillaban cálidos hacia él y a la vez estaban preocupados-después de almorzar Charlus tiene que hablar contigo-le dirigió una mirada a su esposo,que se veía decididamente incómodo

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada malo-contestó Dorea,sonriendole

-Nada malo,en serio-insistió Charlus cuando el adolescente parecía no creerle-sólo es curiosidad de mi parte,nada más

-Bueno-aceptó renuente la explicación del anciano

 _20 de Enero;10 am;Reino Unido;Sala de Tribunal del Wizengamot;Ministerio de Magia_

Lestrange de soltera Black,acusada de homicidio,tortura y traición al ministerio reiterados.¿Cómo se declara?-preguntó Madame Bones,interrogadora designada para los juicios que se celebrarían esa semana

-Culpable-respondió la mujer de cabellos negros,su voz y ojos carentes de emoción demostrando el efecto del suero de la verdad

-¿Perteneció a la organización terrorista conocida como Mortífagos?

-Si

-¿Fue un Mortífago dispuesto?

-Si

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, temiendo la respuesta que le daría la mayor de las hermanas Black

-Porque mi Señor es todopoderoso,porque los sangresucia no deberían vivir ni deberían existir los estúpidos muggles

-¿Torturó usted a los Longbottom con la imperdonable,Cruciatus?-Madame Bones sintió que se le revolvía el estomago al ver el brillo de locura en los ojos de la acusada,aunque estaba mayormente tapado por el efecto de la poción

-Si

-¿A quién torturo y/o asesino con alguna de las tres imperdonables,con cuál y en que fecha?-Amelia Bones sabía en el momento en el que la pelinegra mujer Black abrió la boca que esta respuesta sería larga y exhaustiva,recostándose en su silla exhaló un lento suspiro,prestandole su atención a la lista de nombres de gente asesinada que había conocido, Aurores, ex compañeros de Hogwarts,pero se le revolvió el estomago al escuchar nombres de los que estaba segura eran, en ese momento, solo niños.

* * *

 _20 de Enero;13 pm; Reino Unido;Sala de Tribunal del Wizengamot;Ministerio de Magia_

Amelia había necesitado después de escuchar por más de media hora nombres de gente torturada y asesinada y tener que preguntar por los cadáveres de los asesinados no encontrados, tomarse unas horas de descanso para volver a interrogar a Rodolphus Lestrange o Heredero Lestrange

Por supuesto con la información que la esposa de este,Bellatrix,les había amablemente contribuido no necesitaban un juicio para exigir,al igual que con su esposa,que fuera Besado por sus crímenes contra la humanidad,pero el juicio era una formalidad,una que Madame Bones y la mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot con gusto se evitarían,lamentablemente no podían y tenían que escuchar nuevamente,aunque algunos nombres,fechas y lugares se agregaron,una lista de personas,mágicas y no-mágicas,torturadas y asesinadas

* * *

 _19 de Enero;14 pm;Reino Unido;Casa Potter_

Charlus podía sentir el nerviosismo del adolescente ,que se removía incómodamente en la silla posicionada frente a su escritorio,y por más que quisiera evitarselo no podía encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que necesitaba

-"Charlus" "Barty"-ambos se detuvieron,viendose sorprendidos al encontrar el valor para hablar al mismo tiempo,pero el muchacho fue más rápido dejando que el anciano tomara la palabra primero

-Barty,verás, en muy pocos días es tu cumpleaños y como sabrás el decimoséptimo aniversario de un mago, o bruja ,es una edad muy importante en nuestra sociedad porque representa la mayoría de edad,y por lo tanto más responsabilidades-Charlus hizo una mueca,tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente-también es tradicional en las familias que a los niños,o quizás debería decir a los adultos jóvenes,se les regale un reloj,o una joya en caso de preferencia,con el símbolo de la familia-en este punto Charlus se enderezo y mirando a los ojos azules del muchacho,suave pero firmemente le dijo-lo que quiero decir es,¿aceptarás nuestro regalo?

Barty había pensado en muchas posibilidades de los que Charlus podría querer hablar con él,pero no se le había ocurrido que podría ser esto . Entendía que era lo que el hombre no le estaba diciendo "¿aceptarás ser parte de la familia?" y sinceramente no había que pensarlo mucho,los Potter lo habían tratados en las semanas que él había vivido junto a ellos mucho más como a un miembro de la familia que sus padres por años,así que su respuesta era sencilla de decidir y más sencillo era decirlo

-Si-la sonrisa paternal y cálida de Charlus era su respuesta a si estaba haciendo lo correcto

-Bien en otro tema,Barty¿Qué piensas de Rabastan Lestrange?-o quizás no se dijo al ver la sonrisa de Charlus volverse, lo que solo podría ser descrito como, maliciosa

-¿R-rabastan Lestange?¿P-por qué?-no por primera vez en su vida Barty maldijo su tez pálida al sentirse sonrojar-Nada,¿Por?-trató,infructuosamente,de que su voz saliera casual y sin preocupaciones,pero por la sonrisa cada vez más amplia de Charlus no estaba funcionando

-Mmm...-murmuró distraídamente Charlus,casi brillando en diversión-Porque Dorea lo invitó a él y a su abuelo a cenar mañana

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lamento mucho la demora en este capítulo,pero el cargador de mi computador decidió morir y...encontrar el cargador para un Netbook es complicado :'C**

 **Aunque en otro tema estoy de fiesta ¡Mi bebé (Criado por ¿los Potter?) tiene un mes! ¡Un mes! El mes aún cuenta porque son las 23:40 pm mientras escribo esto**

 **En otro tema : No escribiré mucho Slash principalmente porque no sé como, y no puedo escribir algo de lo que no sé. Eso será como una sub-sub trama**

 **2) Rabastan era el personaje que aparecería y nadie lo pensó,¿o si?**

 **3) Eh... el próximo capítulo tendrá la cena entre los Lestrange y los Potter,el cumpleaños de Barty y eso,creo**

 **4) Cualquier error ortográfico o si me salte alguna palabra me avisan porque estoy medio dormida sobre mi teclado,literalmente, y mañana o pasado lo corrijo**

 **Cas,fuera**


	11. Capítulo 10

_17 de Enero de 1982_

Harry siempre había sido al igual que la mayoría de los bebés un amante, hasta cierto punto, de los baños, así que no había sorpresa para nadie el día en que le pusieron flotadores muggles y lo llevaron a la piscina, que los elfos domésticos habían construido cerca del patio interior, que el pequeño niño de ojos verdes había reído y chapoteado encantado en el agua, claro, que lo difícil comenzó cuando después de días de diversión chapoteando en la piscina Charlus trató de enseñarle a su nieto como nadar correctamente, había sido divertido al principio, ver las descoordinadas extremidades del niño, pero se volvió un horror cuando la frustración de Harry haría saltar la magia de dicho niño y crear ola enormes o que el bebe se autopropulsara a una velocidad alarmante por la piscina

-¡Esto no está funcionando!-murmuró irritado Barty, cuando por tercera vez ese día se encontraba mojado,haciendo un movimiento de varita y el susurro su ropa estaba seca, otra vez.

-Me di cuenta-respondió molesto Sirius, mientras agitaba su varita-tenemos que hacer algo, pronto

-¿Si, no me digas?-contestó irónicamente Barty, llamando al niño para que saliera de piscina, viendo lo cansado que estaba después de horas de chapotear y mojar a sus cuidadores

* * *

 _20 de Enero 1982; 20 hrs ; Casa Potter_

Barty estaba nervioso y sabía que su familia, lease Dorea y Charlus, lo notaban, pero no podía evitarlo. El chico, hombre en realidad, por el cual tenía un flechazo, amor adolescente o como quieras llamarlo (aunque hubiera necesitado la ayuda de Dorea para darse cuenta de eso), venía a cenar esta noche con ellos.

¡Oh,Merlín! ¿Se veía bien? ¿La camisa no era muy ajustada verdad? ¿Y los pantalones? Su pelo era un desastre, ¿Por qué Dorea no se lo dijo?

-Barty, Barty, ¡Barty!-gritó Dorea en su oído, haciéndolo saltar-Te ves perfecto, y todos pensamos lo mismo-sonrió tranquilizadoramente al pobre muchacho, que finalmente suspiró y se obligó a calmarse

-Solo...estoy nervioso-admitió sonrojandose cuando Dorea y Charlus le dieron un mirada a sabiendas

-¿Por qué?-Dorea lo guió hacia un sillón. Los Lestrange debían llegar en media hora más o menos, así que tenía tiempo para calmar a Barty.

-Rabastan...-inspiró profundamente, preparándose para contarle una historia- Cuando entré en Hogwarts yo ya sabía lo que quería ser cuando terminara mi educación: Un Inefable, por eso entré en Ravenclaw, porque quería y quiero saberlo todo. Rabastan era un tercer año Slytherin ,temido y respetado incluso por los años mayores-suspiró levemente,recordando lo aterrador que había sido el alto y delgado muchacho para él a sus once años-y yo un segundo año Ravenclaw, un sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, sin amigos y tímido. Era un blanco fácil para los años mayores, por más magia que yo supiera, pero él...Rabastan me defendió, no tenía razones para hacerlo, pero lo hizo y...yo, no sé, él me hace sentir raro-terminó su pequeño monólogo sonrojandose intensamente, mirando a los Potter tratando de evaluar su reacción, que no sabía cómo definirla, ambos lo miraban con tantas emociones en los ojos que no podía diferenciar una de otra, así que el cálido abrazo que Dorea le dio si lo sorprendió un poco, pero nunca tonto lo correspondió con fuerza

-Barty-la voz de Charlus llamándolo lo hizo mirar hacia arriba para ver al hombre mayor observandolo con cuidado e intensidad-Rabastan...declaró en su juicio que...-se aclaró la garganta con torpeza-que te ama

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 _20 de Enero;19 hra; Mansión Lestrange_

Rabastan Lestrange estaba inquieto, nervioso e intranquilo y todo era culpa de un tímido Ravenclaw tres años menor que él. Si, todo desde su ropa cuidadosamente escogida a el ramillete que había comprado para la Señora de la casa (queriendo dar una buena primera impresión a los tutores de su Barty) era culpa de ese pequeño, en comparación a si mismo, inteligente , ambicioso y con los ojos azules más bonitos del mundo, muchacho que había robado su corazón y pensamientos desde que lo había salvado de unos Hufflepuff estúpidos en su cuarto año.

Con una respiración profunda, recompuso su mascara de calma y salió de su habitación en busca de su abuelo, la única familia que le quedaba, porque en un poco más de una hora vería de nuevo a su Barty y no podía esperar.

* * *

 _20 de Enero de 1982; 21 hrs;Casa Potter_

Harry estaba cansado, claro había dormido su siesta, pero el Ab'elo lo había despertado muy rápido y estaba oscuro, y Barty estaba raro y Siri no estaba y Remy tampoco y ese hombre tenía el pelo gracioso,antes de que pudiera evitarlo estaba señalando al hombre, que el Ab'elo dijo que estaba mal y no debía hacerlo, y riéndose de él

Barty podía sentirse sonrojar brillantemente, cerró los ojos deseando que era un sueño, pero no. Harry estaba apuntando a Raynor Lestrange y riéndose, o sea , podía entender porque su hermanito se reía,el peinado del Señor Lestrange era gracioso,pero estaba avergonzado ¡Harry se estaba riendo de la figura paterna de Rabastan, maldita sea!

Aunque cuando una risa ligeramente ronca y obviamente masculina llegó a sus oídos,abrió los ojos mirando a Rabastan reír a carcajadas. Y Merlín, el hombre era un espectáculo para la vista. A pesar de su tiempo en Azkaban, donde había bajado de peso y había empalidecido bastante Rabastan Lestrange , a sus 19 años,era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, una matiz entre castaño y negro, aunque ahora estuviera cortado casi totalmente, de unos ojos verdes impresionantes,más oscuros que los de Harry, pero no menos atrayentes.

-Te dije Abuelo, que tu...tu causarías furor-rió sin aliento el joven Lestrange, palmeando el hombro de Raynor

-Ja,ja. Rie mocoso exasperante – refunfuñó en voz baja el anciano- Buenas Noches, Señor y Señora Potter-saludo cordialmente, estrechando la mano de Charlus, para luego besar la mano de Dorea

-Señor Lestrange,joven Lestrange-sonrió cálidamente Dorea, invitándolos al comedor- Sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Por favor soy Dorea, mi esposo Charlus y nuestro nieto Harry. Saluda cariño-a pesar de sus palabras suaves, le dio una mirado de reprimenda a su nieto, exigiendole en silencio disculparse con el Señor Lestrange, no quería que el hombre denegara el romance entre Rabastan y Barty, ambos necesitaban ese amor que se les había negado en sus cortas vidas

-Hola,soy Harry-se presentó con suavidad, tratando de no tropezar con las palabras, parándose en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la mano del hombre mayor- Me disculpo por mi falta de respeto- entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en la frase que su Ab'elo le había enseñado para disculparse

-Buenas noches, Harry. Soy Raynor Lestrange,encantado de conocerte- respondió,tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que las acciones del niño le provocaron. Estaba fuera de su personaje sonreirle a los niños, aunque fueran adorables tratando de ser serios

-Charlus, Dorea mi nieto Rabastan-presentó a su nieto,que hasta su nombre había estado mirando a Barty,pero desvió la vista para sonreír a los Potter

-Buenas noches,Señores Potter-saludó cordialmente,elevando su mano le ofreció el ramillete de flores a Dorea – un humilde obsequio para nuestra anfitriona – dijo sonriendole encantadoramente, él sabía que a su Barty la opinión de ellos,los Potter, le interesaba , lo había visto en su lenguaje corporal y en las miradas para asegurarse que le daba Barty a la pareja, así que debía ganarse la aprobación de Dorea y Charlus

-Buenas noches, Rabastan- sonrió amablemente Charlus, aunque su mente estuviera inspeccionando cada gesto y mueca del muchacho, a pesar de que había sido seleccionado en la casa conocida por su impetuosidad, él había sido uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio y no se llegaba a ese título sin pensar antes de actuar,

Harry, que para un niño de un año y unos meses tenía bastante concentración,seguía siendo joven y con poca capacidad de atención decidiendo que los adultos habían hablado demasiado, caminó resueltamente hasta Barty y tiró del pantalón del adolescente,que bajó la mirada hacia su hermanito,las cejar elevandas, interrogándolo

-Barty- dijo en un susurro tratando que no lo oyeran así que ,por supuesto, todos lo oyeron- tengo hambre

Eso condujo a los adultos Potter,llevar a sus invitados al comedor y la cena sucedió tal y como Remus la había predicho : Rabastan coqueteando no tan sutilmente con Barty mientras trataba de ganarse a los Potter, Barty ruborizándose cada cierto tiempo , Dorea riéndose de Barty por su "adorabilidad", Raynor y Charlus hablando de temas serios,como la política y los negocios, y Harry, bueno, Harry no era un gran conversador en su estado de Bello Durmiente

* * *

 _23 de Enero de 1982;07 am_

Barty fue despertado por una pequeña,pero gran bola de energía rebotando en su estómago,también conocida como Harry Potter, el día de su cumpleaños

-¡Barty!¡Baaaarty!-se quejó el niño al ser ignorado. El muchacho castaño sólo giró su cara ocultando su sonrisa en la almohada,o lo hacía hasta que Harry enojado por ser ignorado decidió golpearlo con la almohada, a lo que Barty respondió dándose vuelta y haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Harry se rindió- ¡Ba-arty!¡Barty!¡Para!-chilló el niño, dejándose caer contra la cama junto a su hermano,antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo-¡Feliz Cump'eaños!

Barty rió,rió profunda y libremente mientras abrazaba a Harry contra su pecho, sin ver a Dorea irse alejando de su posición en la puerta desde donde los había estado observando, sonriendo suavemente con ternura

Más tarde cuando en una pequeña fiesta privada, donde curiosamente fueron invitados los Lestrange , Dorea alabaría como una madre orgullosa a su hijo y Barty se ruborizaría por los halagos. Harry se irritaría y Sirius terminaría cubierto de torta. Rabastan sonreiría solo a los más jóvenes, Harry y su Barty. Remus se reiría más de lo que es sano. Charlus declararía nuevamente su orgullo por su nieto. Raynor se preguntaría en que lo había metido su nieto

* * *

 _23 de Enero; Reino Unido_

Pandora sonrío suavemente, parpadeando varias veces para salir de la sensación brumosa de su cabeza,hacia las cabezas rubias de su familia. Las ya acostumbradas sensaciones de sentimientos ajenos a los suyos envolviéndola, el cariño, afecto, exasperación y alegría junto con lo que había visto,anunciaban un futuro brillante. Y ella esperaba su pequeño rayo de sol fuera parte de ese cambio.

* * *

 _24 de Enero;Reino Unido_

Por sobre la pequeña cerca blanca de una casa se observaban dos cabezas pelirrojas pasar corriendo riendo a carcajadas,mientras otra un poco más alta corría detrás de ellas también riendo,pero más moderado. Hasta que finalmente la cabeza más alta atraparía a una de las cabezas pelirrojas bajitas causando que la restante volviera a donde su idéntico había sido detenido,tratando de salvarlo de las garras de su hermano mayor,pero justo cuando la batalla se convertia en injusta otra cabeza pelirroja más alta que las anteriores se abalanzaría sobre los otros y entre los más altos comenzarian a hacerle cosquillas a los pelirrojos idénticos que después de minutos de tortura se rendirían al poder de sus hermanos mayores

* * *

 **¡Hola,Gente Preciosa! (Sip, se merecen las mayúsculas)**

 **Vengo con un capítulo corto, lo siento. Pero no quise hacerlos esperar más**

 **Verán , no sé sí lo he dicho antes, pero vivo en el, disculpen la palabra, culo del mundo (Coyhaique, por cierto)**

 **Así que como ya había dicho mi cargador se echo a perder y bueno, se demoró como medio mes en llegar a la tienda en que lo pedí.**

 **Pero en un punto a parte: ¿Mis personajes son muy planos?¿Les falta personalidad?**

 **En otro punto: ¿Quién es Pandora? ¿Quién son las cabezas rojas? Estoy aburrida y celebrando el regreso de mi computador, así que quién lo adivine le prometo un fic de la pareja o el tema que quieran (Claro que de un Fandom que conozca)**

 **Record roto: Nota de Autor extra larga**

 **OK, Gracias gente preciosa que Comentó y me (nos) puso en las Alertas y los Favoritos. Gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón**

 **Cualquier error ortográfico me avisan y lo arreglo**

 **Cas, fuera**


	12. Capítulo 11

_14 de Febrero de 1982; Casa Potter; 5 pm_

Sirius Orión Black también conocido como el más guapo de los merodeadores, según su opinión humilde, amaba a su ahijado mucho,mucho, y todo el mundo se podía dar cuenta de eso, pero cuando por culpa de su adorable ahijado, no podía salir de fiesta y coquetear con quien se le plantara por delante ( y sí, él sí había coqueteado con una escoba, Lunático tenía la grabación de eso)estaba un poquito irritado. Ya que todos tenían alguien para estar ese día, Dorea y Charlus, Rabastan y Barty, y Remus estaba demasiado adolorido por la última luna llena,a pesar de que había sido hace 6 días, para cuidar de Harry, a él le tocaba quedarse en casa. Aunque Dorea le había dicho que ellos podía saltarse su cena el Italia, sí no quería cuidar al niño (sus palabras textuales). A pesar de todo, se dijo viendo a su ahijado correr tambaleante detrás de la snitch colorida que le había regalado en Navidad, en realidad, siempre podía salir mañana.

* * *

 _15 de Junio de 1982;Reino Unido;Casa Potter; 6 pm_

Era el cumpleaños de la matriarca y Señora de la familia Potter, aunque ninguno había sido lo suficientemente valiente, o demasiado estúpido, como para preguntarle cuantos cumplía.

Como toda buena familia sangrepura los Potter celebraban los cumpleaños a lo grande invitando a todos los amigos y familiares a la fiesta, por lo tanto la lista era un tanto larga, aunque con tristeza Dorea y Charlus vieron que varios de los nombres de sus amigos ya no estaban, algunos ejemplos más obvios eran: Los Longbottom, Augusta y Neville, los Malfoy, Narcissa y Draco, los Bones, Amelia y Susan, los Abbott, Ivy y Hannah.

Dorea suspiró al recordar porque sólo Narcissa y Draco venían a su cumpleaños

* * *

 _11 de Marzo; Casa Potter_

Dorea se había enterado por Charlus, quien si había asistido al juicio, que Lucius Malfoy, esposo de su sobrina y Señor de la casa Malfoy,había sido encontrado culpable de los cargos de asesinato,tortura, estar involucrado en una organización terrorista, traición al Ministerio de Magia y obstrucción de la justicia,y que por lo tanto pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión de nivel medio en Azkaban. Ella sospechaba que su sobrina vendría a encararla por haber puesto en duda a su marido, y ,a su parecer , infundados temores eran correctos cuando la misma tarde las protecciones de la casa le avisaron de la llegada de dicha sobrina a su propiedad. Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era que su rubia sobrina se le lanzara encima y la abrazara con fuerza cuando ella la saliera a recibir.

Sucedía que Narcissa Malfoy no estaba contenta con su matrimonio ni con la manera en la que Lucius criaba a Draco ni con Lucius en si mismo. Así que la mujer joven pasó la tarde conversando con su tía, prometiendo volver para el cumpleaños de esta y traer a su hijo con ella

* * *

 _15 de Junio; Casa Potter; 7 pm_

El aire cálido del verano en Reino Unido, las mujeres charlaban amigablemente bajo la sombra de uno de los robles, principalmente Augusta,Dorea y el resto de las mujeres mayores dándoles consejos a las primerizas madres sobre que esperar cuando sus hijos crecieran, mientras los hombres, Charlus, Raynor, Sirius, Remus, Rabastan, más Amelia,quien no tenía hijos ni planeaba tenerlos,conversaban del clima político que se veía en el Ministerio y en el país. Barty, en cambio, por ser el más joven y quien no tenía interés ni en tener hijos ni en la política, había sido designado para seguir y cuidar a los niños que corrían jugando por la casa. Jugaban a la tiña, juego que Barty les había enseñado que básicamente consistía en que uno de los pequeños perseguía a los otros cuatro tratando de "tiñarlos", con Barty siguiéndolos y tomándoles fotografías- Ivy Abbott había sido inflexible en que debía tener recuerdos de esta reunión-cuando lo inevitable sucedió. Harry, quien era el tiñador, tropezó con sus pies y cayó. Sí eso hubiera sido todo, no habría problemas, pero resulta que sucedió esas extrañas coincidencias que causaban que la gente maldijera al destino, porque Draco, que estaba mirando hacia atrás en ese justo momento, también tropezó en ese preciso instante causando que Harry cayera sobre él y que sus labios se juntaran en un torpe e incómodo "beso", que era más como un choque de piel que un correcto beso. Ambos niños se miraron y se sonrojaron furiosamente, separándose al instante, aunque un segundo tarde pues Barty había logrado fotografiarlos.

Barty podía querer mucho a Harry, pero ante eso era su hermano y su deber como hermano mayor era buscar cosas para burlarse de su hermanito,y la fotografía de Harry besando a Draco Malfoy era perfecta para eso. *1

* * *

 _31 de Julio de 1982; Casa Potter;9 am_

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, niño que vivió!**

 **Siendo treinta y uno de Julio el diario El Profeta quiere desearle a nuestro joven salvador, quien celebra hoy su segundo aniversario, un muy feliz cumpleaños donde quiera que este**

 **Como todos sabrán Harry Potter, hijo de los difuntos James y Lily Potter,...**

Charlus lanzó el periódico a un lado. No necesitaba que le recordaran porque su nieto era famoso en la comunidad mágica ni que porque el niño vivía con ellos y no con sus padres. Suspiró cansadamente, eran las nueve de la mañana estaba soleado y él debía estar dentro de la cocina leyendo las cartas que habían llegado para el niño que vivió (estúpido nombre que le habían dado a Harry),mientras escuchaba a su bella esposa reír junto a su adorable nieto.

Barty llegó a la cocina maldiciendo a cuanta cosa con la que tropezara. El hombre de lentes rió bajito, sabiendo exactamente el porque el castaño era tan torpe esa mañana. Cuando Rabastan descubrió que su novio nunca había ido a un bar, había prometido que el siguiente Viernes, siendo ese día Domingo 25, lo llevaría a uno. Y de hay venía la irritación mañanera del ojiazul. Le tendió en silencio la poción resaca, teniendo practica con adolescentes no acostumbrados a beber.

-¿Celebraremos el cumpleaños de Harry con Neville?- preguntó el muchacho después de que la poción hiciera efecto

-Si-tragó Charlus,descartando otra carta-hoy con Neville. Mañana haremos el show para el público

Barty asintió,comiendo su desayuno. Pensaba en la pantomima que harían para el mundo mágico. Habían decidido, y por habían se refería a que Dorea decidió y ellos aceptaron,que usarían la fama de Harry a su favor, acostumbrando al niño a aceptarla y a saberla utilizar para su propio beneficio, pero sin que se volviera dependiente de ella. Un trabajo complicado que llevaría mucho esfuerzo y dedicación,aunque Barty tenía fe en que lo lograrían.

Se decidió que verían, después de casi un año del hecho que le dio la fama a Harry, cuanto podían ganar de la gratitud de las personas, yendo a comprar los regalos de Harry, a pesar de que los verdaderos regalos del niño ya le habían sido entregados el día de su cumpleaños en la fiesta que sería ese día en la Mansión Longbottom.

* * *

 _31 de Julio de 1982; Mansión Longbottom; 12:15 pm_

-¡Vamos niños!-llamó sonriendo Ivy Abbott, sus ojos cafes que su hija había heredado brillando de alegría al ver a dicha niña correr detrás del heredero Longbottom,sus trenzas rubias volando a su lado- ¡Torta!¡vamos a comer torta!-rió con ganas cuando vio que los niños,que la habían ignorado anteriormente, corrían hacia la casa al oir que comerían torta.

Los cumpleañeros, Neville y Harry,aunque Neville ya habiendo cumplido los dos años el día anterior, estaban de pie detrás de la torta esperando que les terminaran de cantar

-¡...que los cumplan feliz!-los invitados aplaudieron mientras sus abuelos les hacían señas para que soplaran la gran vela de un número dos en la parte superior de la torta,que los niños hicieron felizmente.

Luego de muchas horas de juego, cuando los niños estaban todos dormidos en una montaña de pequeños cuerpos acurrucados juntos, destacando el cabello rubio claro de Draco junto al oscuro de Harry, parecía haberseles olvidado su incomodidad anterior, el cabello pelirrojo de Susan al lado del rubio ceniza de Neville y el rubio miel de Hannah. Los adultos charlaban a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, con tazas de chocolate caliente, té o café. A Dorea le hacía mucha gracia que su amiga, su testaruda amiga, Augusta Longbottom, que había decidido odiar a Barty, estaba encantada con el joven tímido y curioso que era su niño, también se dio cuenta que Amelia y Rabastan estaban conversando algo en voz muy baja, tanto que ella no podía escucharlos y estaba a medio metro de ellos. Hum, ¿qué estarían planeando esos niños?

* * *

 _21 de Agosto; Casa Potter_

Era el cumpleaños de Hannah y Harry estaba ansioso. Nunca visitaban otros lugares, a parte cuando iban a donde Neville, o donde Draco, o cuando iban al Callejón Diagón, pero el Ab'elo dijo que irían a la casa de Hannah, y Hannah era simpática, aunque no tan simpática como Neville y era más llorona, mucho más llorona que Susan. Quien no había llorado cuando le había tirado el pelo (fue un accidente, en serio) Draco también era llorón y se ponía rojito cuando salían a jugar afuera, muy rojito y tía Cissy tenía que llevarlo a la casa, y...¡Oh!, Barty lo llevaba a la chimenea. ¡Iba a la casa de Hannah!

* * *

 _1 de Septiembre de 1982;Casa Potter; 10 am_

Harry estaba llorando a moco tendido, sentado en el piso gritando lo más fuerte que podía y Dorea no podía encontrar la fuerza dentro de sí misma para hacerlo callar. Había descubierto que su hermano se iba. Y no quería. Y, realmente, Dorea tampoco quería que Barty se fuera, así que no podía, con buena conciencia, regañar a Harry por hacer lo que ella también quería hacer.

-Harry- Barty se agachó y levantó al niño hasta su cadera, acariciando la espalda del pelinegro, tratando de hacer que se callara y se calmara para que lograra escucharlo- Harry, sabes que tengo que irme al colegio, ¿verdad? Que no me voy para siempre- un hinchado por el llanto ojo verde lo miró con desconfianza-no, no me voy. Debo ir a estudiar, ¿bien?

-Pero...

-Tengo que estudiar Harry,vuelvo en cuanto pueda, ¿si?- acaricio la espalda del niño, sintiendo a Harry esconder su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Asintió a Dorea y a Charlus, que llevaba su baúl encogido en el bolsillo, se aparecieron en un callejón cercano a la estación de King Cross. Caminaron hacia donde Barty veía a Rabastan, quien lo saludo con un beso, un asentimiento a la pareja mayor y un gesto de la mano para Harry, que no despegó su cara del cuello de la camisa de Barty.

-Adiós, Dorea-se despidió, abrazándola con la fuerza, sintiendo como ella se limpiaba las lágrimas discretamente. Se inclinó para que ella pusiera un beso en su frente y la volvió a abrazar

-Charlus-le estrechó la mano, no sorprendiéndose cuando el ex auror lo apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza-Adiós- despegó a Harry de su camisa, besando su mejilla se despidió en silencio del niño, entregándoselo a Charlus. Arrastró a Rabastan a buscar un compartimiento, sintiendo su pecho apretar al pensar que debía irse en poco más de media hora y que no vería Rabastan fuera de las visitas a Hogsmeade, sí es que Rabastan podía coordinar las visitas con sus turnos de trabajo

Rabastan subió el baúl a la rejilla, sintiendo esa incómoda sensación otra vez esta mañana. Giró y abrazó a Barty contra sí, sintiéndolo relajarse un poco. Se quedaron largos minutos abrazados hasta que el tren avisó que debían separarse, se inclinó viendo a Barty hacer lo mismo hasta que ambos involuntariamente cerraran los ojos, besándose suavemente,disfrutando el contacto, luego más apasionadamente, sabiendo que no se verían en bastante tiempo, para terminar con besos cortos, que hablaban de su renuencia a separarse

-Te quiero-murmuró Barty contra sus labios, sonriendo cuando lo sintió tensarse y relajarse al instante

-Yo también-respondió, besándolo de nuevo-Aquí. Lo conseguí para el viaje- dijo, pasándole un pequeño libro oscuro y sin título, común y desgastado

-¿De qué es?- preguntó curioso, revisando los bordes en busca de una pista de que trataba, pero cuando trató de abrirlo Rabastan lo cerró con brusquedad

-No aquí- susurró, mirando hacia los lados- cuando estés solo, ¿si?-el menor de ellos asintió, aún más curioso que antes, sin saber porque su confiado y casi arrogante novio se veía tan nervioso por un simple libro- Te quiero. Escribe cuando puedas, ¿bien?-lo besó una vez más y salió del compartimiento a grandes zancadas. Barty se acomodó en los mullidos asientos, sintiéndose triste, pero emocionado por volver a Hogwarts. Un año más y no tendría que volver a dejar a su familia, a no ser que-se sonrojó débilmente, una sonrisa tonta repartiéndose en sus labios- Rabastan y él se casaran, entonces sí tendría que dejar a los Potter.

Sonrió a dichas personas que le sonreían desde a fuera del tren, Charlus con sus brazos envueltos en la cintura de Dorea, ella sonriéndole acuosamente, mientras Rabastan sostenía a un dormido Harry, y le sonreía con esa sonrisa secreta que pocos, a parte de Raynor, veían .

* * *

 **Me demoré de nuevo, lo siento.**

 **Pero en una nota más alegre: Termine mis exámenes finales :) y... los fics que prometí el capítulo pasado están en mi perfil, si alguien los quiere leer. Junto a un poco de Angustia, y Romance, los incito a leerlo**

 **Hmm...*1 : encontré esta extrañamente encantadora imagen y tenía que estar Cl¿P?** **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it/?t=67254519 &st=135 (solo quitenle los espacios y bajen hasta el final de la página, el dibujo es encantador a su manera)**

 **Cas,fuera**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling, no a mí. Una pena :(**_

* * *

 _1 de Septiembre de 1982; Tarde noche; Algún lugar de Escocia_

Barty estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw sentado solo, a pesar de lo que dijeran que los alumnos de uniforme azul eran más listos y que estos presumieran serlo, igualmente seguían lo que decía el periódico y rumores, como tampoco sabían sacar sus propias conclusiones. Por lo tanto no podían deducir que él no había mentido solo para escaparse de Azkaban, y que no, no quería hablar de que era lo que comía el niño que vivió (Uno: no sabía que comía Harry. Dos: eso era obsesivo y espeluznante) Así que había pasado toda la fiesta de bienvenida escribiendo una carta para Rabastan, que enviaría mañana en la mañana antes del desayuno. Básicamente en la carta le decía su novio lo mucho que ya lo extrañaba (que era totalmente cierto, era extraño no poder ver a Rabastan cuando quisiera) y lo estúpidos que eran sus compañeros de casa, y de nivel y de colegio, en realidad . Los cuchicheos y risitas lo habían seguido en el tren, en los carros (ahora él podía ver a los Thestrals) y en la entrada, sólo se habían detenido por una mirada de McGonagall.

* * *

 _Habitación en la Torre de Ravenclaw_

Este año Barty tenía una habitación para sí mismo, no sabía sí era porque ningún séptimo año había querido compartir habitación con él, porque Dumbledore o Flitwick no confiaban en él o por cualquier otra razón que no se le ocurría, pero no le importaba porque como le había dicho a Dorea : 'Estoy en el colegio para aprender magia, quiero ser un Inefable.' Y para eso, debía estudiar mucho, no tener que compartir una habitación con otro estudiante ruidoso era una bendición.

Terminó de escribir la carta para Barty, cerrando el sobre la hizo a un lado para escribirle una carta a Dorea, o sea a toda la familia Potter, Sirius y Remus incluidos, contándole lo poco que había visto del castillo, la estupidez que mostraban sus compañeros, lo extraño que era estar rodeado de tanta gente de nuevo y pedirle unos libros más de la biblioteca Potter que había comenzado a leer, pero no había traído con él. Hizo una nota mental para leer el libro que Rabastan le había dado en el tren. Se despidió de Dorea, pidiéndole que le diera un abrazo extra largo a Harry, cerró la carta y se fue a dormir, presintiendo que mañana no sería un día sencillo.

* * *

 _3 de Septiembre de 1982; Casa Potter; 8 am_

Dorea Potter estaba teniendo un día brillante, bueno, no tan brillante, ok, podía describirse como un día normal. El punto era que, mientras el día era bien normal, sería un día mucho mejor sí su hijo menor, o sea Barty, estuviera en casa y no en Hogwarts. Y sí su nieto dejara de llorar por la falta de su hermano. Vió una lechuza común entrando por la ventana, aterrizando al lado de su desayuno, un cuenco de frutas picadas y una taza de té.

-¿Para mi?- tomó la carta de la pata que la lechuza le ofrecía y la vió volar en cuanto le quitó su carga-supongo que no necesitabas respuesta,entonces

-¿De quién es?-preguntó Charlus, entrando con Harry en brazos,quien la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un 'buenos días, Ab'ela'.

-De Barty-contestó con entusiasmo, mientras leía rápidamente la carta. Su ceño estaba un poco fruncido cuando terminó de leerla- Gente sin sentido, te lo juro. Las nuevas generaciones son cada vez más idiotas

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó Charlus, intercalando su mirada entre ver a su esposa con curiosidad y vigilara su nieto para que no bote su desayuno en su ropa limpia

-Los alumnos están murmurando sobre Barty, preguntando sobre Harry y acusándolo de mortífago

-Hmm-tarareó sin saber como responder-¿qué más?

-Nos extraña mucho, el castillo sigue igual – "se lo dije" interrumpió Sirius entrando a la cocina- ¡oh! Tiene su propia habitación...hmm, no sé donde habrá dejado esos libros

-¿Qué libros?-preguntó Remus, sentándose a la mesa frente a su desayuno, huevos con tocino,pan tostado y jugo de manzana

-Oclumancia: Un arte oculto, Mentes escondidas y Oclumancia for Dummies-le respondió Dorea, mientras le limpiaba la cara a Harry, que se había embetunado el rostro con su desayuno.

-¡Oh!¿para qué los necesitas?-cuestionó, intercalando sus palabras con mordiscos a su tostada.

-Barty los está pidiendo para leerlos

Remus asintió, pero esperó a tragar antes de contestarle- le envió Oclumancia: Un arte oculto y Mentes escondidas hoy día. Estoy leyendo Oclumancia for Dummies

De pronto la alarma que avisaba cuando alguien estaba en la red flú sonó, en un instante Sirius y Charlus tenía sus varitas en ristre y una maldición en la punta de su lengua, mientras Dorea alzaba a Harry, con su varita alzada lista para desaparecerse y Remus frente a ellos,preparado para protegerlos en caso de ser necesario. Cuando escucharon la voz de Amelia Bones desde el salón, donde se ubicaba la chimenea conectada a la red flú. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de que hace casi un año de que terminara la guerra, ellos que habían estado en el campo de batalla o habían visto las secuelas de las batallas, no podían terminar con los hábitos aprendidos durante la guerra, aunque iban mejorando, ahora preguntaban antes de disparar.

-¿Charlus?¿Dorea?-la voz de Amelia les recordó que debían atenderla. Dorea se acercó al salón, Harry aún en brazos.

-Amelia-saludó hincándose con cuidado frente a la cabeza flotante de la jefe del DALM-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó curiosa, por lo que ella sabía Amelia no se tomaba descansos muy a menudo.

-Verás, la última vez que nos juntamos se me olvido comentarlo,pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Susan y queríamos invitar a Harry, y a ustedes,obviamente

-¡Claro!-aseguró, sonriendo. Eso sacaría a Harry de su mal humor por la falta de Barty-¿A qué hora nos quieres allá, querida?

-Hmm...como a las 5 pm aproximadamente-contestó luego de pensarlo unos segundos,

-Muy bien, allá estaremos-Dorea sonrió a la mujer menor

-Adiós, Dorea-se despidió

-Hasta luego, Amelia

* * *

-.-

-¿Qué quería Amelia?-preguntó Sirius, en cuanto Dorea entró a la cocina para reanudar su desayuno

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Susan. Estamos invitados- le informó a su esposo, llevándose una cucharada de fruta a la boca

-Bien. Pues deberíamos ir a comprarle un regalo-dijo Charlus, quien desde la ventana que daba al patio vigilaba a su nieto, quien en ese momento corría detrás de una mariposa

-Bien. Sirius, viste a Harry-ordenó Dorea, mientras se alejaba a su habitación

-¿Qué?¿Por qué yo?-se quejó el animago perro, incluso mientras se levantaba en busca de su ahijado

-Porque yo lo digo-se escucho desde el segundo piso de la casa

* * *

-.-

-¿Siri?-preguntó el niño, levantando los brazos, en el signo universal de que quería que lo alzaran

-Vamos a arreglarnos, cachorro-levantó al niño a su cadera, caminando hacia la habitación del niño

-¿Por qué?-se apoyó en su padrino, su cabeza en el hombro del hombre

-Porque tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon-contestó, mientras buscaba un cepillo de pelo, para intentar domar el cabello del muchacho- y ya sabes que la impresión es importante

-Bien-el pequeño pelinegro se dejo hacer, sabiendo que su Ab'ela no le gustaba cuando salía de casa desarreglado.

* * *

-.-

El callejón Diagon no era el único centro de comercio en Gran Bretaña mágico, pero si el más grande. Así que era común que estuviera lleno de gente, principalmente días después del inicio de clases en Hogwarts,ya que los padres compraban y enviaban las cosas que sus hijos hubieran olvidado o necesitaran.

Dorea, Charlus y Harry entraron por red flú al Caldero Chorreante, el niño alzado en la cadera de Dorea mientras cruzaban las casi media hora nadie se dio cuenta que el niño de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro ,que caminaba junto a los dos adultos de cabello oscuro, y era tan parecido a su salvador era de hecho su salvador, el niño que vivió. Pero en cuanto uno bruja escuchó que la mujer adulta se refería al niño como "Harry" sus sospechas se confirmaron y fue ansiosamente a pedirle un autógrafo al niño

-Disculpe señor Potter. Señor Potter

-¿Si, señora?-respondió Charlus, girándose a mirar a la bruja que lo llamaba. Una mujer de su edad, aproximadamente, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. Común.

-Tu no, anciano-contestó brusca y groseramente la mujer, mirándolo- me refiero al niño que vivió. ¿Me darías tu autografo, cariño?-preguntó melosamente a Harry, endulzando su voz hasta un punto repugnante

Harry no tenía idea que era un autógrafo, pero su Ab'ela siempre decía que no podía ir y preguntarle a la gente si él no sabía, porque era mala educación. Pero tampoco quería darle lo que era suyo a una señora que había sido grosera con su Ab'elo, así que se lo dijo- No. Usted fue grosera y la gente gente mala no tiene cosas nuevas- dijo con el ceño fruncido en su pequeña cara.

-Pero, dulzura, es solo tu nombre...

-Señora- interrumpió Dorea, mirándola severamente- no sé sí se ha dado cuenta o que le sucede, pero mi nieto tiene dos años apenas, no sabe escribir ni leer. Además-agregó cuando la bruja parecía querer responder- le agradecería sí nos dejara en paz para concluir nuestras compras,¿si? Gracias, que amable- sin darle tiempo para entender la ironía en sus palabras Dorea se giró marchándose con su esposo y nieto en busca de un buen regalo para Susan

* * *

Charlus repasó mentalmente las tiendas del Callejón Diagon y las encontró deficientes de lo que ellos necesitaban

-Amor- llamó a su esposa, que estaba explicándole a su nieto que era un autógrafo y porque no debía escribir su nombre donde fuera-¿y sí vamos al mundo muggle?-Dorea sonrío y asintió, dando su acuerdo ante la idea.

-¿Ab'ela que es esto?-Harry levantó una caja en la que se podía leer 'Monopoly playmaster'

-Un juego, cariño- respondió Dorea distraídamente, mientras buscaba entre los peluches uno que le fuera a gustar a la pequeña cumpleañera pelirroja. Descartó los leones, serpientes, aguilas y tejones sin querer alimentar la discriminación inter casa

-¡Dorea!Encontré el juguete perfecto para Susan- llamó Charlus sosteniendo en sus manos una caja de hace burbujas que decía 'Burbujas Mágicas'*1- Me encanta la ironía de esto-susurró a su esposa, mientras pasaba a su lado para ir a la caja a pagar el juguete

-¿le ayudo en algo caballero?-preguntó la dependiente, una muchacha de unos veinte años, rubia, que en su placa de identificación se leía 'Dana'

-Si, quisiera esto en papel de regalo para niña, por favor- contestó, buscando en su billetera. Al igual que muchas cosas en el mundo mágico las billeteras eran más grandes por fuera que por dentro, y esta tenía dos secciones una para galeones, sickles y knuts y otra para Libras y peniques. Pagó lo necesario,recibió su paquete y deseandole un buen día a la chica, salió de la juguetería

-Falta un poco para el almuerzo...¿caminemos por Londres?- propuso Dorea con entusiasmo

-Bueno-Charlus le ofreció su brazo a su esposa y su mano a su nieto-¿Dónde quieren ir?

* * *

-.-

 _Casa Potter; 4:55 pm_

 _-_ ¡Dorea!- gritó Charlus desde su lugar al lado de la chimenea, su nieto alzado en su cadera preparado para viajar en la red flú, el regalo sostenido por el niño- ¡Vamos!

-Voy, voy. Con la edad te vuelves cada vez más gruñón, te lo juro- murmuró Dorea, mientras tomaba el regalo de Harry- Vamonos

* * *

-.-

 _Reino Unido;Casa Bones; 5 pm_

-¡Amelia!¡Tía 'Elia!- saludaron los Potter, cuando entraron al comedor siendo guiados por un elfo domestico

-Dorea, Charlus, Harry- Saludó Amelia, besando sus mejillas- pasen, pasen. Los niños están afuera jugando- señaló una ventana desde donde se veían varios niños correteando

-Ve con ellos, Harry- el niño asintió, le entregó el regalo a Amelia y salió corriendo, no sin antes escuchar a su Ab'ela decir que le deseara un feliz cumpleaños a Susan

-¡Hola!- saludó, sonriendo brillantemente en cuanto encontró a los demás niños. Le dio un abrazo torpe a Susan, no acostumbrado a abrazar a personas de su mismo tamaño-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Susan!

-¡Harry!- Susan sonrió, abrazándolo rápidamente, antes de soltarlo y girarse para presentarle al resto de los invitados que el pelinegro no conocía- este es Ron Weasley- presentó a un niño pecoso de ojos azules y cabello rojo anaranjado, que este masticando algo- sus hermanos Fred y George- apuntó ambiguamente a los gemelos pelirrojos, ambos niños siendo más alto que el resto de los invitados fácilmente- no sé reconocerlos- le confesó al oído, sonriendo un poco avergonzada

-¡Muy bien!- gritó Harry, sus manos en las caderas como había visto hacer a su Ab'ela tantas veces para llamar la atención de Sirius- ¿Quién eres, cómo te llamas?- preguntó al gemelo más cercano a él

Fred demasiado sorprendido por la pregunta del pequeño niño de cabello negro contestó con la verdad- Soy Fred

-Hola, Fred. Soy Harry- saludó dicho niño sonriendole ampliamente-si tu eres Fred, tu eres George. ¡Hola!-agitó su mano frente a la cara del pelirrojo de cuatro años-ahora ¿quién es ella?-apuntó a la pequeña niña rubia

-Oh, esa es...

-nuestra vecina...

-Luna Lovegood-contestaron los gemelos en lo que más adelante sería su habla característica

-Hmm...¿es un bebe?-Harry ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Nunca había visto a un niño o niña menor que él. ¡Y él no era un bebe!

-Tiene 1 año

-¿Es hermana suya?-preguntó Draco, que venía recién llegando, apuntando a Luna, quien miraba fascinada una mariposa que revoloteaba a su lado

-No...

-ese es...

-nuestro...

-hermano-concluyo George, apuntando a Ron,que se estaba uniendo al grupo

-¡También tengo un hermano!-gritó Harry, emocionado por poder hablar de Barty-¡se llama Barty y es genial!- Draco y Neville asintiendo a su lado

-¡Si! Y él es mayor que todos, excepto que mi Abue-se corrigió Neville, mientras asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza como sí los estuviera convenciendo de eso

-Tenemos tres hermanos mayores-se jactó Ron, cuando entendió de que hablaban- Bill está en Hogwarts- les dijo orgulloso de su hermano

-¿¡Tres?!-jadearon todos los niños, excepto los Weasley y Luna, quien seguía fascinada por la mariposa-¡WOW!- y así partió una hermosa amistad, que más tarde causaría muchos dolores de cabeza, principalmente a una Minerva McGonagall de Hogwarts

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Les traje un regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo, es un poco más largo de lo usual! Tiene, según fanfiction, 2355 palabras , sin notas.**

 **En otro nota: ¡Llegamos a los 8,000 views! Oh,Dios. Creí que me moría, asusté a mi familia porque me puse a chillar como loca :D**

 ***1 : no tengo idea cuando los hace burbuja se inventaron o salieron a mercado, pero son geniales.**

 **Pregunta: sí esto tuviera dos partes, ¿debería subirlo aquí como segunda parte o debería ponerlo aparte,como otro fic?**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a los que comentan, leen y nos tienen como favoritos o alertas!**

 **Arya, fuera**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Harry Potter no me pertenece**

* * *

 _Sábado 11 de Septiembre de 1982; 2.20 pm; Algún lugar de Escocia..._

Siendo un séptimo año sin duda tenía sus ventajas, aparte de tener su propia habitación claro. Barty podía ir Hogsmeade cuando se le ocurriera, siempre y cuando le avisara a un profesor y no interfiriera con sus clases. Releyó por quincuagésima segunda vez la nota que su novio le había enviado esa mañana, mientras caminaba a la oficina del profesor Flitwick, tocó tres veces la estatua, que se hizo a un lado después de unos segundos. Entró en la habitación, y como ya esperaba, todo era un poco más pequeño de lo normal para adaptarse al diminuto profesor de Encantamientos, a excepción de la silla ubicada frente al escritorio que era igual a cualquier silla.

-Buenas tardes,señor Crouch- saludó el medio goblin, levantando la vista de lo que Barty diría era un ensayo de un primer año, por la letra desordenada y las manchas de tinta.

-Buenas tardes, profesor-regresó Barty con una sonrisa suave, a pesar de que el Maestro en Encantamientos no confiara en él, a Barty le agradaba-vine a avisarle que saldré a Hogsmeade, señor.

-Muy bien- el profesor sacó una libreta, anotó algo y luego regresó su mirada a Barty- ¿hora de llegada?

-Hum...-Barty vaciló sin saber que tenía planeado su novio- no sé, ¿siete u ocho?

-Ocho pm, señor Crouch. No más tarde- advirtió Filius severamente, antes de sonreír- Diviertase,señor Crouch

* * *

-.-

Barty amaba el otoño en Escocia, era más lluvioso que en Inglaterra, si, pero era menos frío, notoriamente más cálido. Aunque a Barty no le molestaba la lluvia, de hecho se podría decir que amaba la lluvia, principalmente si junto a la lluvia se unía un buen libro y una taza de té calentito, a pesar deque sería mucho mejor si no se estuviera mojando entero por olvidarse de su abrigo, su cálido e impermeable...Se golpeó con fuerza la frente, maldiciendo a su novio y al mundo por su distracción

- _¨Impervius¨-_ y tocó su abrigo con su varita volviendolo impermeable-¨ _ventus¨-_ se apuntó a si mismo con su varita, concentrándose en una pequeña rafaga de aire para evitar que la usual y poderoso rafaga que provocaba el hechizo lo golpeara y lo lanzara al suelo.

Buscó con la mirada a Rabastan, sintiéndose extraño. Nunca hubiera pensado hace un par de años que estaría buscando a su novio, con quien si podía imaginarse un futuro juntos, después de que su familia adoptiva lo sacara de Azkaban bajo un tecnicismo, que tendría la oportunidad de terminar el colegio y convertirse en Inefable, porque había perdido la esperanza de trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios cuando quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado,Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro (como mierda quieran llamarlo) había subido al poder. Pero a pesar de su medio mes en el infierno en la tierra alias Azkaban, sus meses como Mortífago involuntario y todo su infancia con un par de padres estúpidos y despreocupados Barty no cambiaría nada de lo sucedido en su vida, nada,porque sabía que un pequeño detalle en el pasado cambiaba el futuro irremediablemente., y Barty no quería cambiar nada,pero absolutamente nada de su futuro.

Sintió un toque frío en su pierna, miró curiosamente hacia abajo (¡maldita su curiosidad, lo hacía comportarse como un Gryffindor!). Vio desconcertado lo que parecía ser un perro negro pequeño, hecho de, aunque su cerebro no lograra procesarlo bien, sombras. Saltó un pie en el aire cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro

-¡Rabastan!-bajó despacio su varita, jadeando por el susto y el subidón de adrenalina- me asustaste

-Lo sé-rió Rabastan, saludandolo con un beso-¿qué te tiene tan abstraído, Barty?-preguntó curioso, aunque ya lo supiera

-Ese perro-apuntó el castaño hacia su pie,pero vio con desconcierto que ya no era un perro, era un conejo-¿Qué?

-Eso, querido-comenzó Rabastan, tomando su mano para ponerla en hueco de su codo-es un "espectro de sombra"

-¿Qué?-Barty podía ser muy listo e inteligente, pero hasta donde él sabía las sombras era intangibles,y él había sentido el toque del espectro, que era curiosamente helado

-No has leído el libro que te pase- afirmó Rabastan con sequedad, pero Barty asintió de todas maneras

-No he tenido tiempo. Lo siento- besó su mejilla disculpándose, mientras seguían caminando por Hogsmeade

-Entendible-Rabastan se detuvo frente a las Tres Escobas dejando que Barty pasara primero y buscara una mesa, mientras el pedía su almuerzo atrasado

* * *

-.-

-Rabastan- Barty llamó, después de que comieran sus almuerzos, sopa de verduras,mientras comían sus postres, helado para ambos-¿ de dónde sacaste el libro?-preguntó curiosamente, por supuesto Rabastan podría haberlo conseguido de su biblioteca familiar, pero Barty tenía la sensación de que no era así y que el librito venía con más historia de la que creía

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo saque de la Mansión Lestrange?-ante la mirada en blanco del ojiazul suspiro, levantando tantos hechizos de silencio como podía y la magia permitía alrededor de su mesa- veras antes de que lo nuestro fuera en serio- comenzó a explicar un tanto nervioso, mirando como Barty se ruborizaba- no podía contártelo, y tampoco podía si Amelia y Croaker no me daban el permiso, en realidad-murmuró con un mueca de mal humor en la cara-mi punto es que,Barty querido, soy un Inefable de la cámara de la muerte-

El silencio entre los dos hombres se extendía por largos minutos, mientras Barty trataba de entender lo que su novio le decía, antes de que se le cruzara una idea por la mente- No te meteras en problemas,¿cierto?-espetó preocupado,luego respiró profundamente organizando sus ideas- no, no. Tienes el permiso de Croaker, sea quien sea, y de Amelia. Así que no, no te meteras en problemas, o al menos supongo que no, porque tu no...- divagó un poco Barty, ruborizándose cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía a caer en su hábito de divagar cuando se ponía nervioso

-No, no problemas para mí. Croaker es mi jefe, Inefable Jefe de La Cámara de la Muerte.

Después de pagarle a Madame Rosmerta por su almuerzo y las cervezas de mantequilla, salieron a caminar por Hogsmeade, conversaban suavemente y evitaban las multitudes de magos. Siendo Hogsmeade en único pueblo totalmente mágico de Escocia, atraía a muchos magos y brujas que no querían ir hasta el Callejón Diagon u otro centro comercial mágico en Gran Bretaña.

-¿Cómo funciona el sistema jerárquico de los Inefables?

-No puedo decírtelo

-¿Cómo se elige donde trabajaras?

-Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte-sonrió Rabastan, aunque era una broma hasta cierto punto

-¡Muy bien!- se exasperó Barty, alzando las manos en signo de frustración por la falta de respuesta- no me lo digas- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín con los labios

-Barty-se quejó Rabastan, cuando el castaño corrió la cara evitando que lo besara- sé que no estás enojado, amor.¡Barty!

-No- le frunció el ceño el hombre menor, aunque por dentro estuviera disfrutando-no, no me besaras Rabastan Lestrange

-¡Barty!-gimió Rabastan cuando volvió a correrle la cara,causando que besara su mejilla. Se estaba comportando muy fuera de su impasible, indiferente carácter habitual,lo sabía, pero en los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a besar a su novio cuando se le ocurriera ( y no estuviera trabajando) y ahora no podía porque Barty estaba en el colegio de nuevo y cuando estaban juntos su castaño le hacía esto-¡vamos!

Riendo Barty se giró, agarró las solapas de la túnica de su novio, y maldiciendo haber sacado la estatura de su madre, se inclinó para besar a su amante

-¿Contento?-jadeó cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo demasiado para soportar

-mmm,no-y volvió a besarlo,callando efectivamente la réplica irónica de Barty

* * *

-.-

Caminaron por un par de horas más, revisando las tiendas, buscando algo que les llamara la atención para comprarlo. Barty terminó con un par de plumas nuevas y unos metros más de pergamino. Finalmente cuando ya se cansaron de caminar y vitrinear, entraron a 'Brew & Stews café' *1 a comprar un chocolate caliente para Barty, Remus le había convencido de que el chocolate era la solución a todo, y un café cargado para Rabastan junto a unos panecillos para compartir.

-¿Y?-preguntó Rabastan, alzando las cejas

-¿y qué?-respondió Barty, distraídamente mirando al chico que acababa de entrar

-¿Fue una buena cita?-Rabastan también miraba al chico que había entrado último, aunque por razones distintas a las de Barty

-Por supuesto que si- sonrió el castaño, inclinándose para besarlo- aunque- dijo mirando la muñeca de su novio- debería irme, o no llegare a tiempo

-¿te castigarán?-preguntó sonriendo, burlándose de su novio, incluso mientras llamaba al mesero. Barty le contestó con un mueca de mal humor

* * *

-.-

Caminaron conversando suavemente, compartiendo castos besos que hablan de su renuencia a separarse,hasta que llegaron a las puertas exteriores del castillo, Rabastan no podía entrar más allá de ese punto sin el permiso del director o de la subdirectora . Esa era una de las protecciones que habían sido integradas al castillo por la guerra

-¿Te acuerdas de los Slytherin en el año de James?-había comenzado a llamar al hijo de Dorea por su nombre hace meses, cuando después de mucho pensarlo y un par de insinuaciones de Charlus, decidió que si él era un niño de la Casa Potter y James igual, bien podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila

-De algunos,¿por?-Rabastan abrazó a Barty contra su pecho fuertemente, cuando sintió al estudiante de Hogwarts temblar

-¿Del que James y Sirius molestaban?¿el ex amigo de Lily?

-¿Spane?no,¿Snake?,no,no¿Snape?-Barty asintió con la cabeza, aunque Rabastan no lo vió, solo lo sintió-¿Citrus?¿Clitus?-Barty negó rápidamente, riendo en voz baja-¿Severus?-al sentir el asentimiento, trató de recordar a que le sonaba el nombre,porque se le hacia familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando logró recordarlo-Barty,¿por qué me preguntas por Snape?-cuestionó con un rastro de temor en su voz

-¿A qué no adivinas quién es mi profesor de pociones?-arrastró las palabras con sequedad el ojiazul. Él, particularmente, no tenía nada en contra de los Slytherin, pero Snape hacia que fuera difícil no odiarlos, era un hombre amargo, sarcástico y un pésimo profesor, aunque parecía odiarlo a él, Barty, mucho más que al resto de sus compañeros. Crouch suponía que era por haber sido adoptado por los Potter

-¿Snape?-resopló el ojiverde irritado. Quien sabía si el ex Slytherin tenía las maestrías necesarias para enseñar a los adolescentes-Barty-llamó, alejando al castaño de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad inusitada- quiero que prestes mucha atención a lo que te diré. Snape era, o es, un Mortífago. Quier- necesito que te mantengas alejado de él,¿si?- el ojiazul asintió lentamente, sintiéndose entumecido por la noticia-¿si?-Rabastan lo sacudió no tan suavemente, presionando una respuesta verbal de su novio

-Si, Rabastan. Me cuidare, lo prometo

-Bien- el hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió, besándolo suavemente.

Los dos ex mortífagos se quedaron abrazados, besándose mucho tiempo fuera de las puertas hasta que Barty en un impulso miró el reloj en la muñeca de Rabastan y vió con horror que tenía solo diez minutos para llegar a la oficina del profesor Flitwick. Besó rápidamente a su novio, hecho a correr hacia las puertas gritando una despedida por encima de su hombre, se perdió en el camino a Hogwarts. Dejando atrás a un desconcertado Rabastan Lestrange, quien parpadeaba a la espalda en retirada de su novio

* * *

-.-

 _Oficina del profesor Flitwick; 7.58 pm_

-Profesor-jadeó Barty entrando a la oficina, después de tocar la puerta-llegué

-Señor Crouch-el diminuto profesor lo saludó, luego sonrió con ironía- llegó justo a tiempo

-Si-suspiró con tristeza el reciente adulto. Dijeran lo que dijeran él ya extrañaba a su novio- Adiós, profesor- se despidió desde la puerta, alejándose hacia su habitación

* * *

 ** _-.-_**

 ** _Querida Dorea:_**

 ** _Hola, Dorea. ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Y Charlus? Estoy bien, en realidad no tengo nada nuevo que contar desde mi última carta, excepto que extraño levantarme tarde_**

 ** _Oh si, la gente sigue evitandome. Estúpidos todos, especialmente los Gryffindors son totalmente estúpidos e irracionales ( no se lo digas a Charlus, por favor)(Ni a Sirius, me gusta mi cabello)_**

 ** _Salí hoy con Rabastan, fuímos a Hogsmeade...fue dulce, creo. Lo extraño,¿no es eso raro? Lo ví hace un par de horas, pero ya quiero volver a verlo. Raro, digo yo._**

 ** _¿Te acuerdas del chico que James, Sirius y Remus molestaban? Sino lo haces preguntaselo a Sirius, pregúntale por Quejicus. Bueno, él es mi profesor de Pociones ¡Es horrible! Es un profesor horrible y una persona espeluznante. No sé en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando lo contrató.Él hombre es tan odioso...creo que ya me queje lo suficiente de mi profesor. Oh, espera. Rabastan dijo que Snape era (o es no estaba seguro) un Mortífago._**

 ** _Debo ir a estudiar, tengo un exámen pronto_**

 ** _Amor,_**

 ** _Barty_**

 ** _Pdt: Dale un abrazo a Harry._**

 ** _Pdt_** ** _2_** ** _: ¿Me enviarías el libro 'Árbol genealógico: Raíces de las familias',por favor?_**

* * *

*1: Según 'harrypotter . wikia ' es de hecho un café en Hogsmeade

Ohmygosh!¡Casi nueve mil views!¡Más de 60 followers y reviews!¡y más de 40 favorites! Estoy que exploto de alegría.

No es necesario que la lean, pero les contaré una historia: Hace ya casi dos años publiqué esta historia en potterfics, como un oneshot (solo el prólogo bajo el mismo nombre) pero después de un tiempo decidí seguirla, me sentía inspirada. La gente respondió bien y me gustó, así que la avanzé, aunque después de un tiempo se sentía más como una obligación, no me gustó y lo abandone. Si soy así de inconstante soy. Decidí como un capricho publicarla aquí, y bueno, llegaron ustedes con sus comentarios maravillosos,que alegran mi día, y aquí estamos casi cuatro meses más tarde y con muchos más apoyo del que esperé cuando comencé 'Criado por ¿los Potter?' .

Ya mucho de mí, lo que quería decir era: Gracias. Lo he dicho antes, pero ¡Muchas gracias gente!

En otra nota: ¿Quién creen que será la pareja de Harry, finalmente?

Probablemente lo descubrirán en la segunda parte de C¿lP?, que aún no tiene nombre. Sip, habrá una segunda parte de esta historia, y esta parte tengo que decir que lamentablemente está por terminar, pero no tan cerca tampoco

Cas,fuera

Pdt: 2, 130 sin la nota


	15. Capítulo 14

**Harry Potter no me pertenece. Las faltas ortográficas si son mi culpa. Lean la nota al final**

* * *

 _24 de Septiembre de 1982;_

Dorea mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre su nieto, mirando, tratando de prevenir cualquier accidente. Harry al igual que la mayoría de los días estaba con su chaleco salvavidas puesto, flotando y chapoteando en la piscina de la casa Potter .

Los Señores Potter sabían que podrían estar haciendo demasiado escándalo con la magia de Harry, pero habían descubierto ,después de horas en la biblioteca, que a veces los niños con magia poderosa podían, por sucesos traumantes o por una excepcionalmente fuerte voluntad, siendo el segundo más extraño que el primero, suprimir su magia a un nivel normal o inferior a lo normal, causando o debilitamiento progresivo de la magia del niño, o un descontrol total de la magia provocando que luego fuera imposible utilizarla por el mago o la bruja.

Y que sucedieran dichos casos eran lo que querían evitarle a su nieto. Por eso debían acostumbrar a Harry a mantener su magia corriendo libre, no suprimirla por ningún motivo, y a meditar regularmente. Que era lo que iban a enseñarle hoy.

-Harry-llamó a su nieto, estirando su mano- ¡vamos! Es hora de salir- el niño pateó con fuerzas sus pequeñas piernas, manteniendo con dificultad la cabeza fuera del agua como le había enseñado su abuelo

-¿Para qué, Ab'ela?-preguntó con curiosidad Harry, luego de que se secara y vistiera de nuevo, mientras caminaban a la sala azul

-Hoy día aprenderás a meditar, cariño-contestó Dorea al niño, sonriendo ante la expresión confundida que portaba su nieto

-¿Qué es 'meditar'?

-Meditar es, básicamente, relajar cuerpo y mente hasta llegar a cierto estado de calma y contemplación-respondió Remus, desde su puesto sentado cómodamente en el suelo en el centro de la habitación. Vestía pantalones anchos y ligeros, del mismo material que su polera, andaba descalzo. Harry ladeó la cabeza como había visto hacer a Barty cuando estaba confundido, preguntando que era 'complentación'

Remus sonrió suavemente a la cara confundida del hijo de su mejor amigo-significa que te relajaras para que tu megia se calme, Harry

El niño formó un 'o' con su boca, antes de asentir con confianza y sentarse frente a su tío-¿Qué hago?-preguntó confundido de nuevo, cuando nada pasó después de unos minutos

El hombre lobo rió despacio ante la impaciencia del niño-Cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Escucha tu respiración, siente como el aire recorre tu cuerpo. Y suéltalo suavemente- no estaba seguro si el niño comprendía totalmente lo que estaba haciendo o si lo lograría hacer efectivamente, pero tenía que intentar ayudar a que la magia de Harry se calmara. En el último berrinche del niño el todo el vidrio del salón había estallado, los elfos domésticos lo habían restaurado rápidamente,pero el punto era el mismo . Entre más crecía Harry, más aumentaba su magia.

* * *

-.-

 _25 de Septiembre de 1982_

Harry estaba aburrido. Muy, muy aburrido. Tan aburrido. Su Ab'ela estaba cocinando, ella cocinaba la cena y los elfos domésticos el resto de las comidas. Su Ab'elo estaba en su despacho, no tenía permitido ir a ese lugar. Tío Remi estaba en la biblioteca, pero no tenía que entrar en la biblioteca sin un adulto. Tío Siri no estaba. Barty estaba en la escuela. Basti estaba..., frunció en ceño pensativo. No sabía donde estaba Basti. Se levantó de su posición en el suelo de su habitación, donde minutos antes estuviera jugando con sus peluches, dispuesto a buscar al novio de su hermano. _¿Qué era un novio?_

Caminó lentamente por la escalera de la casa, afirmándose de la baranda, pisando firmemente antes de pasar al siguiente escalón. Ya se había caído una vez, no quería repetirlo de nuevo, dolía mucho. Llegó al salón donde estaba la chimenea. Había visto a tía 'Elia sacar su cabeza de ahí, y su Ab'ela había ido con él al "Caldero Chorreando" por ahí, también. Se sentó en el suelo,pensando en como se hacía funcionar esta cosa. Intento recordar como su Ab'ela había hecho las llamas verdes, levantó la vista hacía la maceta que estaba en lo alto de la chimenea. Se puso de pie, pero no llegaba. Sintiéndose frustrado por su pequeño tamaño, no se dio cuenta que flotaba hasta que su cara estaba frente a la maceta. Tomó el contenedor, pero no había calculado el peso y se le cayó al suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Tragándose el impulso de llorar por el fuerte ruido que había hecho al romperse la maceta, se quedó embelesado por las llamas verdes de la chimenea. No sabía cual era el nombre de la casa de Basti...Lestrade,no. Strange,no. LeStrange,parecido. Lestrange,¡si!. Rió levemente al recordar al señor Lestrange y su peinado gracioso. Hizo memoria y parándose temblorosamente dentro de las llamas. Se había quemado sus deditos más de una vez. Gritó,tratando de pronunciar bien, "Mansión Lestrange". Sentía girar todo, como cuando había corrido en círculos persiguiendo a un gatito. De pronto salió volando de la chimenea, aterrizando dolorosamente en su parte posterior. Y sin más se echo a llorar a gritos, asustando a los elfos domésticos de la Mansión Lestrange, que no habían visto a un bebé desde los días en que el Maestro Rabastan había sido uno. Presa del pánico una de las pequeñas criaturas mágicas, se apareció a la oficina de su Maestro

* * *

-Rosy-jadeó Rabastan, bajando lentamente su varita cuando reconoció a su elfo doméstico-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-exigió enfadado, su tono cortante haciendo que la elfina se estremeciera-¿Cómo entraste? No, olvídalo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rosy?

-Maestro Rabastan-se inclinó la elfina hasta que su alargada nariz rozaba la alfombra- Rosy lo lamenta, pero el bebe no deja de llorar. Y Rosy no sabe que hacer, Maestro. Rosy lo lamenta, Maestro-lloriqueó la joven elfina, retorciendo con fuerza sus largas orejas- Rosy n-no puede

-Rosy-interrumpió el Inefable, antes de que la elfina entrara en una diatriba o comenzara a golpearse-¿Qué bebé?

-Rosy no sabe, Maestro. Llegó por la chimenea. Rosy lo escuchó llorar, pero el bebé no se calla. Rosy lo intentó

-Lo sé, Rosy-la tranquilizó, sonriéndole levemente. Él no creía en maltratar a sus siervos, trabajaban mejor si eran más felices-¿Cómo es el bebé?-preguntó, temiendo la respuesta

-Pequeño, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, Maestro-contestó la elfina, aún retorciéndose las orejas

-Gracias, Rosy-la despidió el mago, poniéndose de pie-puedes ir a la casa-escuchó un casi imperceptible pop cuando la pequeña criatura se fue. A diferencia de su sierva, que al parecer podía aparecerse a pesar de protecciones anti aparición, él debía llegar a una chimenea, por suerte el Departamento de Misterios tenía sus propias chimeneas y no debía ir hasta el Atrio. Pasó a la oficina de Croaker, su jefe directo, a avisarle que iría a casa, antes de utilizar la red flu. Salió con gracia de la chimenea del salón, viendo al instante al niño que Rosy se refería

-¿Harry?-preguntó con cuidado, agachándose a la altura del niño. Por suerte no había nadie para verlo arrodillarse en el suelo. Se sorprendió al ver los ojos verdes hinchados y rojos en las orillas de tanto llorar. Nunca había visto un bebe después de llorar o llorar en realidad, siendo él el menor de su familia y habiendo aprendido rápidamente que llorar era una debilidad que no podía permitirse.

-¿Basti?-el niño lo miró unos segundos,antes de sonreír ampliamente y abrazarlo-¡Basti!- _¿Basti? ¿En serio?_

-Harry,¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-separó al niño de su cuello . Por más que ahora estuviera más acostumbrado a los abrazos, gracias a su pequeño cuervo, aún estaba incómodo con la gente tocándolo, aunque fuera un pequeño niño adorable

-Quería verte-afirmó seriamente, como si eso fuera suficiente explicación para aparecer en la casa de otra persona y sin avisar

-¿le preguntaste a tu abuela?-al ver al niño negar con la cabeza, Rabastan suspiró al parecer el niño estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Gryffindors, él hubiera esperado que fuera más como su Barty, un lector empedernido, pero no.

-Vamos, Harry- se resignó, levantando al niño a su cadera. Tomó una pizca de polvos Flu, gritó la dirección. En un remolino de llamas verdes, aparecieron en el salón de la casa Potter. Donde su primera visión era un Dorea agitada, caminando de aquí para allá frente a la chimenea, viéndose al borde de un ataque de nervios

-¡Rabastan!-exhaló, abrazándolo con fuerza-¿recibiste mi Patronus?-preguntó con ansiedad

-¿Patronus?-repitió confundido, parpadeando a la usualmente tranquila Sanadora-No, pero mira lo que encontré en mi casa-levantó al niño, frente a los ojos de su abuela, que fueron amplios, antes de estrecharse. Antes de que parpadeara una vez más, Dorea le había quitado a Harry y le colmaba la cara de besos, antes de alejar al niño de su rostro y darle una mirada que habría acobardo a los más valientes Aurores y a los más imprudentes Gryffindors. En silencio sonriendo con satisfacción, Rabastan susurró la contraseña del Departamento de Misterios y utilizó la red flú para llegar a su sector del Ministerio.

* * *

En cuanto Rabastan se había ido, no es que Dorea se diera cuenta de ese detalle, Harry recibió el regaño más fuerte, ruidoso y terrible de su joven vida, aunque sin duda no sería el último. De las partes que escucho entre su llanto, por primera vez su Ab'ela le había gritado, entendió " tan preocupada", "Tu abuelo salió a buscarte", "¡Sirius y Remus estaban trabajando, Harry James!", "Debes pensar en las consecuencias". Antes de que la mujer lo abrazara contra su pecho y lo arrullara hasta que se durmiera, justo antes de que su padrino, tío honorario y abuelo llegaran, llamados por el patronus que Dorea enviara cuando Rabastan le mostrara a su nieto

-¡Harry!- en unas cuantas grandes zancadas Charlus tenía a Harry, y a Dorea por defecto, apretados contra sí mismo. Antes de levantar a su dormido nieto y revisarlo con la atención que su ex trabajo como auror requería, soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el niño estaba durmiendo por el cansancio y que su esposa no lo había puesto en un Coma Curativo o algo así.

El dormido infante, que debía estar mur cansado porque usualmente era un sueño ligero y se despertaba en cuanto alguien lo tocara, pasó a su padrino, que comprobó que no tuviera lesiones a simple vista antes de un ansioso hombre lobo, tomara al niño y lo revisara exhaustivamente, para luego entregárselo a Dorea, que fue a cambiarlo de ropa y acostarlo

* * *

 _25 de Septiembre; 10 pm hrs_

Dorea terminó de cepillarse el cabello y atarlo en una trenza, antes de unirse a su esposo en su cama. Con cuidado de no molestarlo, ya que estaba leyendo el último informe de una reunión extraordinaria del Wizengamot a la cual no había podido asistir, se recostó a su lado, sonriendo cuando automáticamente Charlus la apretó a su costado, abrazando sus hombros sin despegar la vista del pergamino. Pero su sonrisa se atenuó considerablemente al recordar porque Charlus, ni ella, estaban en la reunión en el Ministerio.

No creía que había más asustada en su vida que cuando había ido a la habitación de Harry, a decirle que se fuera a lavar las manos porque la cena ya se servía,y no había rastro de su nieto. Su sangre se había helado, su cuerpo agarrotado con el miedo y su mente giraba con las posibilidades,desde Mortífagos buscando venganza por su líder muerto a secuestradores que pedían dinero, pasando por su nieto cayéndose por la ventana del dormitorio, que era imposible ya que estaba muy alta para que el niño la alcanzara.

Con un giro práctico de su varita había enviado su patronus a Charlus, que debía estar en su camino al Ministerio, a Sirius y Remus, que estaban trabajando en los trámites para abrir una librería de literatura muggle en el Callejón Diagon, caminó apresuradamente por todos los pasillos de la casa, revisó minuciosamente cada recoveco, cada armario, miró debajo de cada cama o mesa que encontrara, solo para que sus sospechas se confirmaran. Harry no estaba en la casa.

Bajó al hall de entrada donde encontró a los tres magos preocupados, que ella entendía perfectamente su mensaje había sido bastante vago. _Necesito que vuelvas a casa. Ahora._ Y muy preocupante, principalmente después de una guerra.

-Harry no está- dijo en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ellos para que la escucharan. Tres ingestas bruscas de aliento le avisaron que todos habían entendido las implicaciones de su frase.

-Ok-Charlus cerró los ojos, sabía que era para concentrarse en lo que estuviera pensando- Remus toma el Callejón. Sirius transformate y busca por los alrededores. Voy a buscar en Hogsmesde y el Valle de Godric. Dorea llama a Minerva y pregúntale, como sub directora debería saber si alguien llega a Hogwarts. Luego quédate en casa, por si acaso- ordenó, abriendo los ojos y caminando hacia el borde de las protecciones de la casa que le impedían aparecer dentro de la propiedad.

Después de eso había pasado la hora más angustiante de su vida, mientras esperaba que..., en realidad no sabía que estaba esperando, sí su esposo o unos de los muchachos con Harry en brazos, una llamada o carta avisándole de un secuestrador pidiendo rescate o, Merlín y Morgana no lo quiera, las partes del cuerpo de su nieto enviados por un Mortífago vengativo. Cuando había visto a Rabastan, al cual había dudado un rato en si debía o no enviarle un Patronus,al final decidiendo que era mejor una mano de ayuda más que una menos, llegando por la red flú había sentido tantas emociones en su pecho que no podía clasificarlas correctamente, aparte de la decepción e irritación. Al menos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su nieto, cuando solo había sentido un alivio y una alegría inmensos por verlo una vez más. Sin molestarse en ver a Rabastan de nuevo, aunque si había sentido la red flu activándose, envió su Patronus a los tres hombre que buscaban a Harry. Antes de regañar al imprudente niño, que había llorado todo el rato (ella dudaba que supiera porque lloraba, en realidad) hasta que finalmente se durmiera.

Se sintió siendo sacudida y parpadeo confusamente a su esposo, sintiendo su mano en su hombro

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Charlus, apretando su hombro con cuidado

-Solo pensaba en... esta tarde. Lo asustada que estaba-admitió Dorea, una mirada triste en sus ojos. Buscando comodidad abrazó con fuerza el torso del ojimarrón

-Tengo que mejorar las restricciones de la casa si Harry pudo utilizar la red flu con tanta facilidad- habían encontrado, más tarde, los polvos flu en el suelo cerca de la chimenea y llegado a la conclusión correcta

-Aja-aceptó Dorea,adormilada por el cansancio del día y por el calor de su cama

-Ve a dormir, amor- rió Charlus, besando su cabeza con cariño antes de volver a su lectura- Estoy aquí

* * *

 _31 de Octubre de 1982;Reino Unido; Lugar exacto inlocalizable_

Harry no entendía porque su Ab'ela, quien amaba los colores claros y vivos, lo había vestido con pantalones negros ligeramente desteñidos, una camisa negra al igual que sus zapatos, un sombrero de fieltro oscuro. Tampoco comprendía porque caminaban por este lugar oscuro y feo, con tantas piedras con forma divertida, ni porque razón la Ab'ela sollozaba (había aprendido esa palabra hace poco) o cuando el Ab'elo volvería a sonreír, no sonreía desde la semana pasada ni siquiera cuando Tío Siri se había caído en la piscina ayer.

-Harry-miró a su Ab'elo que tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando se arrodilló frente a él-¿sabes quién está aquí?-apuntó al mausoleo de piedra blanca, que tenía flores talladas en el. Negó con la cabeza y el Ab'elo suspiró- Aquí descansan tus padres-habló con claridad el anciano, pero Harry no podía entenderlo. Tía Remi decía "descansa" cuando se iba a acostar, pero Mamá y Papá no se habían levantado en la mañana, y la Ab'ela decía que uno debía levantarse con el sol,pero el sol brillaba y Papá y Mamá no se levantaban

-¿Por qué no se levantan,entonces?-preguntó con curiosidad,apuntando las rejas de metal que hacían de puerta para el mausoleo familiar. Dorea soltó un sollozo ante la pregunta inocente de su nieto

-Porque,Harry cariño, Papá y Mamá están muertos. Y los muertos no deben levantarse. Ellos están con Madre Magia cuidándonos-explicó lo mejor que pudo al tiempo que recalcaba el hecho de que no debía levantarse,jamás. El niño asintió sintiendo más que viendo que a su Ab'ela le dolía explicarlo,así que calló sus preguntas. Ya se las pediría a Tío Remi

-¿Sabes cuáles eran las flores favoritas de tu padre?-preguntó de pronto Charlus, cambiando el tema drásticamente el tema. Harry sacudió la cabeza en negativa- los lirios-la sonrisa del hombre era tenue, pero existía. Pasó un dedo por las flores talladas de piedra-eran las favoritas de tu madre, también.

Se quedaron un rato más frente a la tumba de la joven pareja Potter, los adultos rememorando el tiempo compartido con su hijo y su nuera, mientras Harry se imaginaba que sería tener a sus padres. Finalmente los tres regresaron por donde habían venido, el niño mirando con curiosidad las piedra de forma divertida que ahora sabía eran tumbas.

Cuando Charlus cerraba con un candado el enrejado exterior del cementerio, (los encantamientos de bloqueo eran útiles,pero a corto plazo solamente) no pudo evitar mirar los detalles de la reja donde él sabía se enunciaba que esto era el cementerio familiar Potter,escrito el inglés antiguo

* * *

-.-

Barty no sabía si hoy,31 de Octubre, sería bien recibido en la casa Potter. Por un lado el conocía que Dorea y Charlus lo querían como un hijo, pero por otro él también sabía que no era,de hecho, su hijo, y que el verdadero niño de sangre y nacimiento de la antigua pareja había muerto ese mismo día. Estaba en un conflicto y las personas a las que usualmente hubiera recurrido por asesoramiento, eran por las que se estaba preguntando. Respiró profundo y sacando su Gryffindor interior, se apareció frente a la casa Potter. Entró sin tocar, adentrándose en la casa, revisó la cocina, luego el patio trasero, el patio interior también hasta finalmente volver al salón, donde escuchó ruido, atravesó la puerta y miró a los integrantes de su familia que estaba allí reunidos. Charlus miraba el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, Harry a su lado dibujaba en el suelo. Dorea estaba tejiendo algo (no estaba seguro que era exactamente, tenía pinta de calcetín pero también de gorro). Los Merodeadores no estaban presentes. La Señora Potter y Black fue la primera en notarlo parado en el umbral de la puerta, y se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí misma en un feroz abrazo. El joven adulto demoró unos segundos en comprender que la humedad de su camisa eran las lágrimas de Dorea, y unos cuantos más en abrazarla con las mismas fuerzas.

Para cuando la mujer se había calmado lo suficiente para soltarlo, Harry ya estaba a su lado, exigiendo que lo alzara para abrazarlo. Charlus fue el siguiente, y el castaño no se sorprendió que el hombre lo abrazara con tanta fuerza como su esposa.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en la casa Potter. Después de unas horas Harry se durmió, mientras los adultos se quedaron en el salón hasta tarde esa noche,bebiendo Whisky de Fuego y los más antiguos contándole historias sobre James a su hijo adoptivo.

A pesar de que al día siguiente era Lunes y Barty debería estar en clases, se quedó con los Potter hasta el amanecer, escuchando como su hermano adoptivo, al cual nunca conocería hasta que llegara su hora,había hecho volar todo un invernadero cuando era un niño y viendo como la cara de sus padres se iluminaba al recordar las travesuras de su hijo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primero lo primero: Lamento mi demora, pero este capítulo lo escribí y reescribí muchas veces porque no me gustaba como iba quedando, a parte de que en mi ciudad(y ridículamente cerca de mi casa) había un incendio, que afectó a 117 hectáreas finalmente, y eso no inspira nada que no sea miedo**

 **En otra nota: cuando Harry narra está escrito con faltas gramaticales a propósito. Y sí mi Harry es todo un Merodeador en potencia.**

 **Este capítulo, el 15, marca exactamente un año desde que comenzó la historia. 31/10/1981 a 31/10/1982**

 **Posiblemente queda un solo capítulo más de Criado por ¿los Potter? El siguiente que nos hablará de Barty, la profecía, Dumbledore y algo más**

 **Publicidad descarada: Comencé un fic con Dudley como personaje principal, y creo no está tan malo. Se desarrolla en el mundo muggle, aunque veremos a algunos magos de vez en cuando. Recomiendo ir a leerla, aunque solo tenga dos capítulos XD**

 **Cas,fuera**

 **Pdt: creo que se me olvido algo...oh,sí! 3,250 palabras sin nota**


	16. Capítulo 15, Capítulo Final

Barty estaba a minutos de entrar por las puertas de el Gran Salón para su licenciatura oficial de Hogwarts. Aunque ya había hecho sus Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, los ÉXTASIS, debía quedarse en Hogwarts hasta que Dumbledore y McGonagall le dieran su diploma de graduado de Hogwarts, que por su naturaleza mágica luego se auto incluirían sus resultados de los ÉXTASIS , que personalmente esperaba fueran solo Extraordinarios, al igual que sus TIMO, Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, habían sido.

Como acto de nostalgia miró a su alrededor recordando sus seis primeros años en este colegio, antes de que sus pensamientos se desviaran, inevitablemente, a su familia.

Luego del 31 de Octubre, Barty había vuelto a Hogwarts al día siguiente por la tarde con una nota de Charlus para su Jefe de Casa explicándole que ellos [los Potter] habían pedido su presencia en ese día tan angustioso para su familia, y que por favor perdonara su inasistencia, pero que había sido inevitable. El profesor Flitwick había sonreído tristemente comprensivo y lo había enviado a su dormitorio, diciéndole que él le explicaba a sus colegas. El resto del personal lo habían perdonado por su falta, dándole la materia del día anterior y sus tareas, a excepción de el amargado de Snape, quien lo había criticado y llamado 'Arrogante, perezoso, aprovechador' e insinuado cosas sobre Charlus y Dorea que casi le habían costado la vida . Si, podía sonar exagerado, pero Barty no estaba de humor para soportar la estupidez de Snape ni el ataque injustificado a sus padres.

Después de eso el tiempo había pasado de una manera casi perezosa, Navidad y Año Nuevo habían ido y venido sin demasiada importancia. Casi en Abril comenzó a entrar en pánico por no estar lo suficiente preparado para los ÉXTASIS . Estudiado día y noche, practicado hechizos y maldiciones hasta agotarse, o lo había hecho hasta que Rabastan en una de sus muchas citas lo había descubierto y dijo que si no se detenía él mismo lo encerraba hasta que la estupidez se le pasara. Obviamente se ofendió con eso, pero también podía encontrarle el sentido a lo que decía su novio. No había detenido su estudio maníaco, pero si su estrés había disminuido cuando se había calmado al estudiar. Finalmente los EXTASIS habían llegado y era una semana de locura. Él,que tomaba tantas clases como Hogwarts instruía, a excepción de Astronomía e Historia de la magia, los cuales ya había tomado sus EXTASIS hace dos años, antes del desastre conocido como la guerra. De hecho se podía decir que Barty era la persona que más clases había tomado en la historia reciente de Hogwarts,incluso más que Tom Riddle (fuera quien fuera) y que Albus Dumbledore.

Suspiró al escuchar su nombre siendo llamado, siendo su apellido Crouch era uno de los primeros de la lista, además de que era el alumno con mejores calificaciones de su año

-Bartemius Edvard Crouch-McGonagall dijo el castaño asintió a la estricta profesora de Transformación cuando pasó a su lado, subió al podio del Gran Salón, mirando a sus compañeros de año, a pesar de que no fueran los mismos con los que entró hace siete años al Gran Salón para ser clasificados

-Compañeros-su voz, amplificada por un hechizo en el podio, rebotó en las paredes de la sala- profesores-asintió a los docentes- Director-asintió al anciano-señores del ministerio-sonrió a Amelia-padres,madres y apoderados. Estamos hoy reunidos aquí para celebrar a una nueva generación de capaces magos y brujas que se licencia de nuestro magnifico colegio, que se unirán el día de mañana en muchos honrados trabajos, que harán avanzar nuestra sociedad a un punto prospero. ¡Hoy, celebramos!- los invitados aplaudieron cortésmente, a Barty le había costado cerca de dos semanas escribir ese discurso y un día más aprendérselo de memoria. Retrocedió cuando Dumbledore se adelantó a hablar

-Gracias, señor Crouch- el director sonrió a los invitados- Como nuestro mejor alumno, aunque no esperábamos nada menos de un Ravenclaw, a Barty se le ha dado el honor de ser el primero en su año en la ceremonia de licenciatura - _¿ceremonia de licenciatura?-_ así es queridos alumnos, el sombrero seleccionador decidirá si están o no listos, con todos los conocimientos necesarios, para salir de Hogwarts.

Barty asintió, tenía sentido que se midieran una última vez antes de ser adultos hechos y derechos, aunque también era un poco cruel sí alguien llegaba hasta acá y que el sombrero le dijera que no estaba listo y debía repetir el año. Ouch.

-Bartemius Crouch- se sentó en el banco, mirando a los invitados. Sintió una cosa siendo posado en su cabeza y luego algo revolviendo sus memorias, supuso era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

'Señor Crouch'

'¿Eh, sombrero?'

'El único. Veo que aprendiste Oclumancia, muchacho'-Barty no respondió, no era pregunta-'Muy bien. Veamos, mmm'- el sombrero tarareó suavemente, mientras aún más suave revisaba las memorias-'Ya, tengo lo que necesito. Adiós, muchacho'

-Bartemius Crouch sabe todo lo que Hogwarts puede enseñarle, sus años fueron fructíferos. ¡Por decreto de los Fundadores lo declaro Alumno Graduado!-gritó el sombrero, desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Barty.

Entre aplausos del público el recién graduado caminó hasta sentarse en las sillas que habían apartado especialmente para ellos, los recién graduados. Desde su asiento vio como uno a uno sus compañeros de año pasaban a delante y el sombrero gritaba su decisión, como algunos padres lloraban por el orgullo y a veces por la vergüenza,sus hijos no pasaban.

 _Julio de 1983; Ministerio de Magia_

Bartemius Crouch también conocido como ' Morus', se quedó mirando el orbe blanco y su placa con incredulidad. No podía creerlo ¡Era imposible! ¿Qué clase de suerte tenía su familia? ¿ A quién más podía referirse con las iniciales HJP sino a su hermanito? Alargó la mano tratando de llegar al orbe

-¡Morus!-el grito hizo que alejara la mano de los estantes, escondiendola dentro de su túnica y dar un paso atrás,lejos del estante

-¡Pandion!-se dio vuelta, su capa susurrando detrás de él, la capucha con distorsionador de voz firmemente en su lugar-¿Qué necesitas?

-Aléjate de las profecías, Morus-ordenó, incluso distorsionada su voz causaba esos escalofríos raros por su columna

-¿Por qué...?

-Aléjate

-Si,señor- contestó, sin emociones en su voz. No le gustaba la orden, algo habría que hacer

 _Julio de 1982; Hogwarts; Oficinas del Director_

Albus Dumbledore podía reconocer que había cometido muchos errores en su vida. Gellert, Ariana, Aberforth para nombrar unos pocos. Que pudo haber cometidos muchos más por equivocación. Molestar a los Potter, confiar en Peter, desconfiar de Sirius solo por ser un Black entre otros. Pero también sabía que era uno de los magos más inteligentes en haber pisado Hogwarts y que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien mayor, por el bien de la comunidad mágica en general. ¿Qué importaban ellos en contra de los cientos de magos y brujas británicos? Nada, el niño no podía saber de su destino. No debía.

Su poder era el amor, no hechizos o rituales. Era improbable que encontraran alguno que Tom no supiera ya, entonces no serviría de nada, excepto de quitarle la infancia al niño, era inútil.

Sí todo se mantenía como debía, como él lo había planificado, todo estaría bien, sino, bueno, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura

 _Julio de 1983; Casa Potter_

-A ver : me dices que hay algo, no puedes especificar qué es,en el Departamento de Misterios que implica a Harry y su futuro- El nuevo inefable asintió a lo que Charlus decía, mientras que por los juramentos de secreto,que había tenido que firmar, no podía decirle nada a su familia de lo que viera en el Departamento de Misterios, en ninguna parte decía que no podía implicar cosas y que ellos lo adivinaran por su cuenta

-¿una profecía?-la voz de Dorea tembló levemente, como la bruja estudiosa que era sabía que las profecías del Departamento de Misterio eran, en su mayoría sino todas, reales. Barty no lo confirmó ni lo negó

 _1 de Agosto de 1933; Casa Potter_

-¡Bartemius!- su nombre siendo llamado con enojo, sacó a Barty de su lectura. Levantando lentamente la vista de su libro, miró a la puerta de su habitación para ver a su novio.

-¿Rabastan?-preguntó perezosamente, sin demostrar que el tono lo había asustado. El niño que sus padres no querían aún habitaba en su cabeza, apareciendo en los momentos más inoportunos posibles

El hombre se acercó a él, o más bien acecho hacia él, su cara contorsionada en rabia y decepción. Se sentó a su lado, sin tocarlo ni mirarlo, y Barty supo que estaba muy molesto con él,Rabastan siempre mantenía alguna parte de su cuerpo tocándolo, ya fuera su mano en su rodilla, sus muslos cepillándose o un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Quieres explicarme por qué la Señora Dorea Potter de soltera Black pidió hoy al Departamento de Misterios la entrada a la sala de las profecías?¿hm?-siseó, más parecido a la mascota de su Casa en Hogwarts que a un ser humano

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa,querido?-contestó volviendo su mirada al libro, a pesar de no hacer el esfuerzo de leerlo. Si Rabastan venía a exigirle cosas, mejor que se fuera, no estaba de humor para eso

-Bien,¿ cómo crees que reaccionó Croaker al saber que el chico que yo postulé como inefable, nos traicionó en cuanto pudo?- tras escuchar la pregunta de su Rabastan, el cerebro de Barty hizo cortocircuito y sólo podía pensar en una cosa,

-Vete-ordenó, su voz oscura y su mirada aún más, sin mostrar que o cuanto la frase lo había dañado

-¿Barty?-Rabastan se giró a mirarlo, tratando de entender el cambio de actitud del castaño, un segundo esta en perezosa calma y al siguiente lo echaba de su lado

-Vete, Rabastan Lestrange. Vete.- con cuidado e incredulidad Rabastan se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes enviar una mirada consternada a su novio, que ya no lo miraba

-.-

Preocupado y más que un poco dolido Rabastan se dejó caer al lado de Dorea en el sofá frente a la chimenea

-¿Rabastan?-preguntó la mujer, tocándole el hombro, preocupándose al instante cuando él no se alejo de su toque, sino que se apoyo en el -¿Rabastan, qué sucede querido?

-Barty me echo, él me sacó de su habitación- la incredulidad y dolor en su voz asustó a Dorea, incluso más que la frase en sí

-¿Qué le dijiste antes?

-¡¿Por qué crees que es mi culpa?!-estalló el hombre, levantándose del sofá bruscamente

-Porque Barty estaba ansioso por verte. Y no es normal que haga algo así-explicó con calma, acostumbrada a la impulsividad de su hijo y sus amigos, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado, nuevamente-Cuéntame, Rabastan- y eso hizo, le dijo cada palabra exacta que había compartido con Barty hace unos minutos, sin perder ni un solo detalle

-Oh,querido-se lamentó suavemente, abrazándolo con cuidado- no sabía que causaría tantos problemas que pidiera esa profecía-el ojiverde se alejó de la mujer para mirarla, no se le había olvidado que era su culpa que Croaker lo regañara- Pero esa _cosa_ habla del futuro de mi nieto, del hermano de Barty. ¿De verdad creíste que él no nos contaría?-preguntó irónica, alzando una ceja . El moreno negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su pequeño cuervo le evitaría cada problema a su hermano que pudiera.

-Ahora ve, comprale un libro nuevo y discúlpate por llamarlo traidor-ordenó la mujer mayor, sonríendole suavemente- Ve, querido

El mago la miró, sin comprender. Él nunca había sido especialmente simpático para ninguno de lo Potter, sólo lo suficiente para que ellos no le negaran ver a Barty, pero aquí estaba esta mujer, ayudándole con su noviazgo, aconsejándolo. Sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿Por qué?- su boca preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerla, luego se ruborizó levemente, aunque notable en su piel pálida

-Haces feliz a mi hijo, Rabastan Lestrange. Y eres un buen hombre. Ahora ve, la cena se sirve en una hora más y los quiero a los dos ahí- y con eso se fue, dejándolo mirando su espalda. No podía recordar cuando alguien le había dicho que era un 'buen hombre' o que lo aceptara porque hacía feliz a alguien, sacudiendo la cabeza decidió no pensarlo mucho. Los Potter eran extraños, punto

-.-

 _Agosto de 1983; Ministerio de Misterio; Oficina del Jefe de Departamento de Misterios_

-Señora Potter-saludó el hombre detrás de la capa, su voz distorsionada haciéndola irreconocible

-Caballero- devolvió el saludo, su cara libre de cualquier emoción al igual que su voz-¿Tiene lo que pedí?

-Si, Señora. Pero creo que dije que necesitaba para sacarlo a cualquiera de las personas que la profecía se refiera y no veo a su nieto por aquí- contestó fríamente, sus cejas girando en un ceño de molestia, no es que Dorea lo supiera o lo viera

-Caballero, mi buen señor, usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Que usted Jefe del Departamento sabe como tomar una profecía sin perderse a sí mismo, ¿o me equivoco?

Croaker estuvo tentado a decirle que si, se equivocaba, solo para verla perder su sonrisita de suficiencia. Pero la mujer ya lo había hecho perder suficiente tiempo y tenía un experimento con su nombre esperándolo en la Sala del Tiempo. – Bien- escupió, pasándole una caja de obsidiana, tallada completamente con runas- el niño debe tocar la profecía, aconsejo que tengan una pluma y pergamino a mano, porque una vez que hable el orbe no volverá a repetirse.

-Gracias, Croaker, por su tiempo- se despidió, con elegancia saliendo de la habitación

 _15 de Agosto de 1983; Casa Potter_

-Abuela,¿qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad el niño, su dedo apuntando la caja negra sobre la mesa de centro

-Eso, Harry, es una cosa muy importante, no juegues no con ella, ¿si?- contestó distraídamente, mientras trataba de recordar el hechizo para que la pluma tomara dictados, parecida a la pluma a vuela pluma de Skeeter, pero menos sensacionalista

-Bueno- se quejó de mal humor, su labio inferior sobresaliendo lindamente hasta que escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y la voz de Barty anunciando su llegada- ¡Barty!

Barty acababa de llegar a casa, sacándose el abrigo ligero que llevaba, pensando en el último libro que Rabastan le había regalado, cuando un pequeño cuerpo lo abordó.- ¡Harry!- jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¡Llegaste!- chilló el niño de 3 años- Ven a jugar conmigo-ordenó, tirando de su mano para llevarlo a su habitación de juguetes.

Barty no sabía como un niño de tres años tenía tanta fuerza como para arrastrarlo, aunque sospechaba que la magia tenía algo que ver

-Barty-al oír el llamado de Dorea, el castaño no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio. No es que no le gustara jugar con Harry, sólo que para una persona con tanto en la cabeza, como él, jugar a los caballeros o a crear castillos con bloques, no sonaban como actividades muy interesantes, en realidad.

-¿Si, Dorea?- preguntó, mirando sobre su hombro, para ver a su madre dándole esa mirada, la de 'vienes o te voy a buscar'-¡voy!-se agachó a recoger a su hermanito y asegurándolo en su cadera, se encaminó al salón

-Hola, querido- saludó la mujer, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa- No recordaras, por casualidad, el hechizo para animar las plumas y que escriban por dictado,¿cierto?

-Lo hago de hecho- sonrió, interiormente repasando el hechizo, recordando con cuidado el movimiento y la pronunciación exacta, si algo había aprendido en su corto tiempo con los Inefables, era que un error podía conducir a terribles y nefastas consecuencias, como la vez en que uno de sus compañeros Inefables había confundido la acentuación de un hechizo y por cerca de tres semanas solo podía hablar gaélico, aunque en lo positivo habían descubierto un hechizo de traducción temporal

-¡Perfecto!- aplaudió la mujer, encantada. Con un gesto llamó a su nieto, para que se acercara a su lado- Harry ,¿podrías, por favor, tomar la esfera que está aquí?- apuntó la caja negra, completamente tallada en runas, que descansaba inocentemente sobre la mesa

-Si- el niño, curioso como cualquiera, se paró en las puntas de sus pies, levantó la esfera y la observó atentamente, tratando de encontrar porque su Abuela creía que la bola con humo blanco dentro era tan fascinante. Dorea cabeceó a barty haciéndole saber que tenía que activar la pluma,previamente hechizada, que el joven adulto hizo, presionándola contra una hoja de papel (recientemente había descubierto la maravilla del papel*), asintió con la cabeza en confirmación a su pregunta tácita

-Harry, puedes lanzar el orbe contra el suelo- dio la instrucción Dorea, viendo con fascinación como la esfera blanca caía y se partía en el suelo, liberando un humo blanco, que recitaba , con voz ronca, ligeramente espeluznante :

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...,_

 _Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo como el séptimo mes muere..._

 _Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..._

 _Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._

 _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al morir el séptimo mes.._ »*2

Dorea y Barty temblaron al escuchar la profecía, ambos entendían las implicaciones de tal destino, esto solo significaba que Lord Voldemort, auto proclamado Señor Tenebroso no estaba muerto, pero aún más importante, en algún momento, su hermano/ nieto tendría que , por obligación del destino, convertirse en un asesino o ser asesinado. Aunque ninguno de los dos se planteó la segunda opción, era obvio en sus mente que Harry ganaría, ambos ignorando que Lord Voldemort tenía muchos más años de conocimiento que Harry, y la experiencia en batalla.

-Tenemos que decirselo a la familia- tosió Barty,a pesar de su fachada compuesta, era obvio para quien lo conociera que la profecía lo había sacudido gravemente

-Si- asintió Dorea, viendose tanto o más sacudida que el muchacho- ve tu, yo me quedo con Harry- djo mirando al ajeno niño, que ni idea tenía de lo que el Destino le deparaba ni , en ese momento, le importaba saberlo.

-Abuela, ¿puedo tener una galleta?- preguntó el pelinegro, girando sus suplicantes y brillantes ojos verdes hacia la alterada mujer

-Si,si- aceptó la mujer, sintiendo como Barty desaparecía de las protecciones de la casa, en busca de Charlus, Sirius, Remus y más que probable, Rabastan. Oraba a Madre Magia que a sus listos muchachos se le ocurriera algo, porque a ella nada se le venía a la mente, excepto tomar a su nieto y ocultarse tras las más fuertes y poderosas posibles, protegiendolo del mundo, y de su Destino

-.-

Rabastan abrió los ojos, dejando que el sol golpeara su cara por unos momentos antes de girarse a abrazar el cuerpo a su lado, solo que cuando se giró para sentir el calor de su novio, lo único que sintió fue una cama vacía. Levantó la cabeza, para echar una ojeada a la habitación sabiendo ya que Barty no estaba a la vista. Suspirando con pereza, se levantó de la cama , agarró un par de pantalones y salió en busca de díscolo amante, encontrandolo sentado detrás de su escritorio en la casa Lestrange

-¿Barty?-llamó suavemente sin querer asustarlo, la última vez que lo había hecho su pelo terminó verde fosforescente durante una semana (al parecer vivir con dos merodeadores te convertía en un poco paranoico)-¿Amor?- el castaño saltó un poco, pero igualmente sonrió.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-El horario para las clases de Harry, claro necesitaran una variación pronto, en cuanto sepamos la capacidad de entendimiento de mi hermano, pero por ahora servirá como uno prov- Rabastan calló el balbuceó de Barty con un beso, sonriendo a las mejillas sonrojadas cuando se separaron

-Barty- susurró con cariño- tenemos tiempo, ¿si? No te estreses ahora. Harry es solo un niño. Tenemos tiempo

-¿Lo tenemos, Bastan?- murmuró el castaño contra los labios delgados de su novio

-Si, tenemos tiempo para entrenarlo

Fin (por ahora)

-.-

*= en contra del pergamino, tiene que ser mucho más sencillo escribir en papel, ¿no?

*2= Admito que cambie la profecía un poco, en algún lado la leí así y me gustó.

 **Hola gente preciosa,**

 **lamento mi retraso, casi dos meses :(**

 **Pero mis profesores quieren matarme, yo lo sé. Son demasiadas pruebas XP**

 **En otro tema, gente bonita, Criado por ¿Los Potter? parte I acaba de terminar, no es lo que yo estaba planeando, pero... buah, esto salió.**

 **No sé cuando tendré listo la siguiente parte, porque esa necesitara mucha planificación (muuucha)**

 **Así que les propongo algo, ustedes, preciosos(as), dejan aquí en un review su idea, pareja, mundo paralelo,etc y yo lo escribo. Por ejemplo ustedes dicen: Me gustaría un fic donde Harry sea una niña y bla,bla, bla o una escena de Barty y Rabastan o Dorea y Charlus, algo así. Claro si les interesa,**

 **Oki eso es todo creo**

 **Cas, fuera**

 **Ps: Los nombres de los Inefables son los nombres científicos de aves típicas de Escocia XD**


	17. Nota de AutorMini cap

Hola gente bonita,

Deben estarse preguntando "¿Por qué Cas estás actualizando si ya dijiste que estaba terminado?"

Pues gente la¡ II parte está subida!

Entre entrenamiento y recuerdos es oficialmente en fanfiction, por si les interesa ir a leerlo.

 _"-¡Harry!¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!"_

 _"Debía admitir que su entrenamiento si había cambiado su forma de ser, Barty tenía razón al advertirle."_

 _"-Mi Señor Harrinski- con un arco burlón los gemelos respondieron como una sola persona."_

 _"decidió que antes de tener que enfrentarse a Dumbledore y a sus molestos fans-tanto los suyos como los del anciano Director"_

-Partes de Entre entrenamiento y recuerdos.

~.~

Cas,fuera


End file.
